A Story of Love: 100 Tales of Cuddles and Fluff
by Kittyclaw
Summary: A collection of Code: Lyoko pairings. From Cannon to Crack, if it's a pairing you love, it's a pairing in here.
1. And So it Begins

**First chapter reworked to be story like. Included the cast of my humor oneshot "The Laws of Fanfiction" because they're perfect poster children for crazy authors. This explains all the crazy to come, although you can certainly skip it if you wish.**

* * *

"Dear Lovely Reader,

"First off, if you are reading this because you clicked the link to "A Story of Love: 100 Tales of Cuddles and Fluff" then welcome to my story! If you are reading this because you clicked the wrong link, you are also welcome and I hope that you stick around anyway and give this little fella a look-see. As you may or may not have already gathered from the title and summary of this bit of fanfiction, this here is a pairing compilation that will eventually hold a total of one hundred chapters, each containing a different possible Code Lyoko pairing. They will span the entire range of the couples' spectrum—"

"You know, you're just restating what your twenty word summary says."

Kitty paused, blinking slowly. Taking a deep breath, she then continued.

"They will span the entire range of the couples' spectrum, from the usual boyxgirl pairings to those of yuri and yaoi, as well as covering a wide range of relationships—family, friendship, crushes, the beginning of a relationship, the prime of love, the break up. I also won't be limiting myself on the number of persons involved (not that this means three involved persons automatically equals a threesome, just keeping the options open)."

"Wait, you're doing what?"

Taping her note-cards against her desk to straighten them, Kitty continued as if no one had spoken.

"This may seem like a monumental (or maybe just insane) task that I'm giving myself, but I do have my reasons. I've always thought that a writer that writes romance can never reach their full writing potential if they stick strictly to their one favorite pairing. Different pairings have different relationships—"

"You can say that again."

"—and therefore would each be written in a different way. If you stick to one pairing you only get to see one of the multitudes of sides to the complexities that make up relationships. And so I believe that the more variety you give to your pairings, the more relationship dynamics you can explore; which means a more rounded romance author. And so in this endeavor I hope to do that for myself."

"You? A more rounded romance author? Please. All your oneshots with Odd and Aelita are practically the same story. You just changed the seasons and time of day."

Gritting her teeth, Kitty turned a pointed look on her peanut gallery as she continued,

"Also, I have basically no restrictions when it comes to pairings. For me the only thing I'm personally _not a fan of_ would be adultxminor pairings. Other than that? I have. No. Filter."

Standing to the side of Kitty's desk, the trio of teenage boys fell quiet, Ulrich and Odd sharing a worried look while a dark haired boy in a shirt reading "xana" narrowed his eyes uncertainly. Seemingly satisfied by their silence, Kitty continued.

"At this point you must be thinking something along the lines of 'this girl is nuts! You can't do one hundred pairings for Code Lyoko' and maybe even 'She won't make it past the first twenty.' Well, I have thought ahead and prepared for that situation! The one hundred pairings have already been figured out, written on little slips of paper, and crammed into a jar to allow for a nice random selection." Kitty paused, holding up a jar full of bits of paper. The boy in the xana shirt scoffed.

"And no characters have been left untouched," Kitty said, eyeing him pointedly. "Whether they are at the protagonist level of our favorite Lyoko warriors or secondary characters like Sissi or Jim; either background characters like Emily or fillers like Brinja. Be they student or teacher or parents or something else all together, they have not been spared my pairings craze." As the boy's expression shifted to a worry that matched his companions, Kitty nodded to herself and continued.

"And it's about now that I feel I should make a note of the fact that, while some of these pairings might be a tad..."cracktastic" might be a good word, never will I just slack off and throw together a half thought out chapter just because I wanted to be weird and silly. All of them are well thought out and each one given the effort it deserves. Some of my most random pairings have some of the most serious chapters. This being a project to help improve my writing prowess, you can be sure I will give it my all.

"Now I understand going into this that not all of the pairings I will write are exactly main stream, but I do hope that when you read this you don't simply skip around to find and read only the pairings you prefer, without giving a chance to what else there might be to read. You romance writers, I said that writing other pairings expands your abilities, but that can't start if you don't first expand your imagination."

"Good luck with that," one of the boys muttered. Kitty tossed a note-card at them without looking.

"And now that you've been prepared for what's to come, it's time to actually read it. So sit back, open your mind, and prepare to see lots (and lots) of pairings!"

"And lots and lots of suffering," Ulrich muttered, the others nodding their agreement. Grinning brightly, Kitty ignored them completely.

"Your loving (if a tad eccentric) authoress, Kittyclaw."


	2. JxA

**Pairing: AelitaxJeremy. This may look familiar, and that's because it's part of my fic Drizzle, just taken and altered abit. Well, even if you've already seen it, I still hope you leave a review (if not about the chapter, then just about this crazy idea as a whole).**

Aelita shook the water from herself as she left the elevator, pulling off her rain soaked coat and dropping it down beside Jeremy's. She then proceeded towards the supercomputer, and her friend seated before it.

"Hey Jeremy," she said, coming to stop beside his chair.

"Hey Aelita," Jeremy said, flashing her a smile. "I'm glad you got here so fast. I'm having some trouble with this program, and I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Sure, what's the problem?" she asked curiously, looking over Jeremie to the computer screen before him.

"I was hoping you could show me what this is for," Jeremy said, pointing to some code on the screen. Aelita looked forward to take a look. But as she did so, the fact that she was dripping water from her trip to the factory made its self know, as she leaned too far and slipped in one of the little puddles she was creating.

She cried out as she slipped sideways, falling into the chair in front of the computer and, due to his using of the chair, Jeremie's lap as well. Aelita soon realized her position, and quickly made to scurry back out of the chair. To her surprise, Jeremie reached out to grab her hand and stop her.

The two teens sat frozen, staring at their locked hands. They both then proceeded to blush profusely. Aelita then made to get up again, but again was stopped by Jeremy.

"You, you can sit here if you want," Jeremy offered, his blush darkening. Aelita hesitated a moment, then settled back down against Jeremy. After a moment or two of awkward silence, the pair began to work.

As they did, Aelita realized she was only half focusing on the task at hand. The other part of her was distracted with watching Jeremy. She found that she just couldn't keep her focus on a computer screen when his brilliant blue eyes were so much more appealing.

It was during one of these moments of eye gazing that Jeremy noticed the distraction of his assistant.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, eyebrows contracting slightly. Aelita didn't answer, as some part of her brain had decided to point out just how close Jeremy's lips were.

Quickly gathering her courage and tossing way her common sense, Aelita took advantage of this fact and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's unsuspecting lips.

When she leaned back again, she was met with the sight of a slightly dumbstruck, although not unhappy, looking Jeremy. Pleased with her success, Aelita curled up against Jeremy's chest.

"You know, I think we've done enough work today. How about we take a little break?"

Jeremy continued to stare into space a moment longer, then gave his head a quick shake. "Sure," he said, slipping an unsure arm around Aelita. When Aelita just responded by curling closer, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed Aelita's, lacing their fingers together.

He then smiled, resting his cheek against the top of Aelita's head. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a little break."


	3. UxY

**Pairing: UlrichxYumi. It's kinda short, but hopefully still sweet!**

Yumi bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, raising her arms in a defensive stance. Across from her Ulrich did the same.

"Ready?" Yumi asked, giving Ulrich a small smile. Ulrich returned the smile.

"Whenever you are," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded, launching herself at Ulrich with a shout. She swung her fist around, trying to strike him in the head; but he brought up his arm and blocked the attack. Ulrich then swung his leg around, trying to trip Yumi up.

Yumi say the attack coming and jumped, swinging her own leg out in a kick aimed at Ulrich's chest. Ulrich jumped back away from the attack, grinning at Yumi.

"Looks like I'm just too fast for you," Ulrich said, lowering his arms. It was just the opening Yumi needed. She spun around, using her momentum to swing another kick at Ulrich's head. This time it connected, knocking Ulrich on his back.

"Now who's the slow one?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms. Ulrich just gave her a grin.

"Still you," he said, using his leg to sweep Yumi's legs out from under her. With a startled yelp Yumi fell forward. Ulrich gave his own shouted as Yumi landed in top of him.

"Sorry, Ulrich," Yumi said, propping herself up on her elbows. She was lying on top of Ulrich, their faces only inches apart.

"Yumi, we must stop meeting like this," Ulrich said with a smirk.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked, adopting a look of mock offense, "Don't you like being this close?"

"Now I never said that," Ulrich answered, wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist. "I love being this close to you."

Yumi giggled, lowering her arms around Ulrich's head. "You know Ulrich," she whispered, leaning closer to Ulrich, so close their noses touched. "I think I would prefer being just a tad closer."

Ulrich leaned forward, locking his lips with Yumi's. "You know, I think I like the sound of that."


	4. OxA

**Pairing: OddxAelita. Again, another familiar piece of work. But I love this story, so you'll just have to deal (don't worry, only two (I think) more chapters like this, then I'll be getting original, and updates will shift to (hopefully) daily)**

"Are you sure this is safe Odd?"

"Of course I am Aelita."

Aelita gave Odd a dubious look before turning her gaze back to the frozen pond at her feet. "I don't know Odd. I think I'll just fall."

"Everyone falls a few times at first," Odd said, skating over to his friend. "Come on, I'll hold you up, okay?" he suggested, holding his hands out. Aelita hesitated a moment, then reached out and gabbed his hands.

"Alright," she said, taking a tentative step onto the ice. "Just don't drop me."

"I won't, princess, I promise." Odd gave her a reassuring smile as he led her out onto the pond.

"What do I do now?" Aelita asked, giving Odd a questioning look.

"Just take a few steps, like you're walking, but push off after each one," Odd said, showing Aelita what he meant.

"Like this?" she asked, copying his movements. Odd nodded, smiling.

"Yup, just like that."

Aelita gave a small smile as she sped up her pace a little. "This isn't so hard aft-whoa!" she suddenly cried, losing her footing. Odd quickly grabbed her arms, pulling her back up.

"Thanks Odd," Aelita said, getting her feet back under her.

"No problem," the blonde said, letting go of Aelita. "Like I said, everyone falls once or twice. Now let's try again, but without my help." He then skated a little ways away from Aelita, beckoning her to follow. Aelita followed him slowly, taking a few awkward steps across the ice. As she got a little more comfortable she increased her pace again.

"See," Odd said, coming to a stop, "you just needed to give it a few tries."

Aelita grinned, skating towards Odd. "I guess you were right. Maybe I won't fall again," she said. But as she neared her target, she realized her prediction wasn't going to be coming true. She felt the blade of her skate land funny, and a moment later she was falling forward.

Reacting on instinct, she reached out and grabbed for something that could stop her fall. Her searching hands found Odd's sweater and gripped it tight, just as Odd reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked, looking down. Aelita nodded, looking up at the same moment. When she did, she was surprised to find Odd's face not far from her own. They were so close that their noses touched, causing both teens to blush.

"Er," Odd muttered, setting Aelita back on her feet and pulling back. "Maybe you should, uh, try it on your own now."

Aelita looked over her shoulder at the expanse of ice, then back at Odd. With a small smile she skated over to him.

"You know Odd," she said, reaching over and grabbing Odd's hand, lacing their fingers together. "If it's okay with you, I think I'd rather have my teacher with me."

Odd looked down at their joined hands, then back at Aelita with a smile of his own.

"Princess, your wish is my command."


	5. OxS

**Pairing: OddxSissi. Yeah, look familiar? I'm sure it does. The next chapter after this will be too, but then I promise, all new stuff from then on!**

_"How is everything going?" _Jeremy asked. Aelita looked up from her work on the tower computer.

"Good, Jeremy. I'm almost done here."

_"That's good. How are your guards doing?"_ Aelita shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. They were bickering so much that I just left them outside. Hopefully they haven't tried to kill one another yet." Luckily, Aelita needn't have worried, as both her escorts were, at the moment, still behaving themselves.

Odd stood outside with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the forest sectors tall trees. Sissi stood nearby, watching him.

"What?" Odd asked, noticing her gaze. She shrugged.

"You look…funny on Lyoko," she told him. Her admittance had Odd raising an eyebrow.

"I look funny?" he said, standing up straight and walking over to Sissi. He reached out a paw, pinching one of Sissi's large ears with it. "Hey, at least I don't look like a rat."

"I am not a rat," Sissi defended, swatting Odd's hand away. "I'm…I'm a mouse. And besides, I'm not the only one with silly ears," she added, giving one of Odd's purple ears a tug. Odd shook his head free of her grasp, sticking out his tongue.

"My ears are cute, thank you very much," Odd said, crossing his arms again. "Aelita told me so."

"Really?" Sissi said, crossing her own arms. "Did she say anything about that tail of yours?"

"What's wrong with my tail?" Odd asked, turning to look at it over his shoulder.

"It's silly," Sissi told him, walking around Odd and giving it a tug.

"No more silly then that massive bow of yours," Odd shot back. Sissi didn't take this well, growling as she pulled her staff from its holster and got up in Odd's face.

"What's wrong with my bow?" she asked him, glaring. Odd just grinned, leaning closer as well.

"It's silly," he said. Then added, "And ugly."

"Not as ugly as that picture on your chest," she said. "What kind of cat wears a picture of a dog on his chest? A peeing dog?" she added.

"Yeah, well, I'm still stronger then you," Odd said, poking Sissi in the chest.

"You want to bet on that?" Sissi asked, eyes narrowing.

"Sure," Odd said. "Five Euros says you can't beat me."

"Fine," Sissi said, shaking Odd's paw.

"You might as well just pay me now," Odd said once they shook. "I mean really, what do you think you can do to beat me?"

"This," Sissi said, leaning forward. She wrapped her arms around Odd's neck, pulling him into a kiss. After a few moments she released him, stepping back and resting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, grinning. "Did I win?"

It seemed the kiss had Odd at a loss for words, leaving the cat warrior staring dumbstruck into space. This was how Aelita found the pair as she left the tower.

"Um, did something happen?" she asked curiously, gaze darting between Odd's blank stare and Sissi's look of triumph. Sissi smiled at the question.

"I'm thinking I just won five Euros. Shall we go?" she asked, grabbing Odd's hand and proceeding to lead him off down the forest path. Aelita watched them go with a look of confusion.

"What did I miss?"


	6. OxU

**Pairing: OddxUlrich. My first yaoi chapter!...and my fifth repeat. But the next stuff is new! Yay!**

Ulrich crept into his room, wincing as his foot landed on the squeaky floorboard just outside the door. He paused, listening for Odd's familiar snores. They continued with no sign of waking, and so, with a sigh; Ulrich continued into the small room. He held his breath as he pushed the door shut behind him, wincing again at the barely audible click of the lock.

But again, Odd remained undisturbed by the noise. Quietly as he could, Ulrich slipped out of his shoes, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the time.

_12:47_ the little glowing numbers read, making Ulrich's eyes widen. He hadn't realized he'd spent that long in Jeremy's room, helping him with his new program thing. No wonder he felt so tired. Oh well, that didn't matter now that he was back in his room, and back with his bed. A bed that Ulrich would have already fallen into if it wasn't for one tiny problem. Kiwi had found it first.

"Why aren't you sleeping with Odd," Ulrich whispered, reaching down to move the little dog. His hand barely brushed the pup's side when Kiwi was suddenly awake. Ulrich was startled when, instead of the usual familiar greeting, Kiwi began to growl.

"What is with you?" Ulrich asked, stepping back. Once we was away from his bed the dog quieted, although he continued to watch Ulrich. The boy gave the dog a confused look, and then shrugged, stepping back up to the bed. Kiwi was quick to stop him, leaping to his feet and growling again.

"Shhh," Ulrich hushed, flashing a worried look in Odd's direction. "Shut up Kiwi, you'll wake him up." Ulrich reached towards the dog to try and quiet him; but the dog jumped away, letting out a loud bark. Ulrich leapt back from the dog, raising his hands in a calming gesture. But it wasn't needed, for as soon as Ulrich was away from the bed the dog quieted, lying back down.

"You're just not going to let me sleep there tonight, are you?" Ulrich whispered, crossing his arms and glaring at the dog. He could have sworn Kiwi grinned in response as the dog rested his head on his paws.

Ulrich gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I won't sleep in my bed. So where am I supposed to sleep instead?" he asked the dog. Kiwi turned to look at Odd, then back to Ulrich. Ulrich then did the same, glancing over at his sleeping friend.

"You're kidding, right?" he whispered. The dog gave a little growl in response, causing Ulrich to sigh again. "Fine, you win," he whispered angrily, walking over to the other bed. "But you never tell anyone about this. Got it dog?"

Kiwi just gave a happy wag of his tail as Ulrich climbed into the occupied bed, thanking whatever gods were out there for the fact that both he and Odd were still fully dressed, and lying down stiffly in the open space left between Odd and the wall. For awhile Ulrich tried to stay awake, clinging to the faint hope that if he stayed up all night then he could get out of the bed before Odd woke up, leaving the blonde none the wiser. But his slowly drooping eyelids betrayed him and before he knew it, he was asleep.

--

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ulrich groaned as the sound of his alarm clock filled the air, keeping his eyes shut. He would have remained like this a little longer, had it not been for the body shifting under his arm. Ulrich looked down in confusion, only to be met with a face full of blonde hair. And suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

_Great,_ Ulrich though, blushing slightly because even though using Odd's bed had left him feeling nicely rested, it also left him and his friend in a rather uncomfortable position. Odd seemed to be realizing this too, as a muffled "Huh?" told Ulrich his friend was beginning to wonder why he was waking up with his face against Ulrich's chest and the taller boy's arm around his waist.

For a moment neither boy did anything. And then, at the same moment, both boys scrambled away from each other. Ulrich found himself backed against the wall, while Odd ended up becoming personally acquainted with the floor. It was at this exact moment the Jeremy appeared at the boys' door, Aelita in tow.

"Morning you two. I just wanted to see if you…were, uh did something happen?" Jeremy asked, eyeing the two boys curiously.

"No Jeremy," Ulrich said, sliding off Odd's bed.

"Nope, nothing at all," Odd added, jumping to his feet. "So, uh, why don't you and Aelita head down to breakfast and we'll meet you there."

"Uh, okay," Jeremy said, stepping away from the door. "Sure you're both fine?"

"Yep, everything's perfect," Odd said, beginning to push his door shut. "Now go on, we'll meet you in the cafeteria." He then shut the door, not waiting for Jeremy's response. After he was sure Jeremy was gone he turned back to Ulrich. "Care to explain?" he asked curiously.

"Not really," Ulrich said, looking at his feet. He was surprised to notice Kiwi was sitting beside them, wagging his tail happily without the slightest hint of growl. "I hate you," Ulrich hissed at the dog.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"Er, nothing," Ulrich said quickly, grinning. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Odd attempted to say something, but Ulrich just grabbed his wrist, quickly stepping into his shoes then dragging the other boy out of the room.

Later, if anyone noticed the awkwardness between the two during breakfast, they were wise enough to keep it to themselves. And if they noticed the little blush each boy got every time they made eye contact, well, they kept that a secret to.


	7. YxA

**Pairing: YumixAelita. Yay, a new chapter! And tis my first yuri chapter too! Whoot, two first in one chapter. Sweet. And now updates will dwindle to a less structured schedual. Aw...**

Yumi lay on her bed, sighing softly to herself. The sound of her door opening replaced the sigh with a soft smile. The smile grew as a familiar weight appeared in her bed, causing the mattress below her to depress slightly.

"Hey Yumi," Aelita whispered, resting the back of her hand against Yumi's. The older girl responded to the silent question by grasping the smaller hand, linking their fingers together.

"How was your date with Jeremy?" Yumi asked softly, tilting her head so that her cheek rested on the smaller girl's hair.

"It was nice," Aelita said, leaning against Yumi's touch. "He took me to dinner and a movie. The food was good. The movie was a little weird, though. But how was your day with Ulrich?" The pink haired girl felt Yumi shrug.

"Okay. We spent most of it sparring," Yumi said. "He always wants to do rough things like that. He's never soft and gentle. Like you," she added, rubbing her thumb against Aelita's hand. Aelita responded by rolling on her side and wrapping her free arm around Yumi's waist.

"And Jeremy is always worried about getting to close," Aelita whispered against Yumi's cheek. "Not like you." Yumi wrapped her arm around the one Aelita had across her waist, turning her head so she faced the younger girl. She pressed her forehead against Aelita's, touching their noses together.

"Do you ever think we could just leave them?" Aelita asked. "And be together, just you and me?" Yumi gave her a sad smile, pressing her lips gently against Aelita's.

"Not now," she whispered against her lips. "But maybe one day."

"Promise?" Aelita asked, pulling herself up across Yumi's hips and returning the kiss. "Promise you'll be with me one day? That you'll always love me?" Yumi nodded, wrapping her arms around Aelita's waist.

"Always."


	8. OxY

**Pairing: OddxYumi. I figure I should warn you that the chapters of this story may air on the side of short. But I will try to make up for that with more frequent updates! Oh, and I've got a new poll up for the next pairings. Let me know what you want to see next!**

Yumi's eyes shot open as the girl jerked awake, unsure of exactly what it was that had awoken her. However, a moment later that little question was answered, as Yumi's ears picked up the sound of something taping against her window. Curious, Yumi climbed out of her warm comfy bed to investigate the source of the sound. One glance out the window had Yumi wishing she'd just stayed in bed.

For seated down below her window was none other than Odd Della Robbia, a small bunch of pebbles in hand. When he realized he had Yumi's attention Odd gave a happy wave, dropping his pebbles and whipping out a guitar.

"No Odd!" Yumi hissed when she realized what the other boy was about to do. Odd just ignored her, strumming at his guitar to tune it.

"Yumi, I dedicate this song to you," Odd called, preparing to begin his little solo. Yumi continued to hiss threats to the blonde, but he ignored her, instead beginning his song.

"My dear Yumi, I love you so!" he sang, more than a little off key. "I love you as the stars love the moon, and the trees love the sky up above. I love you!"

Yumi tried to grin and bear it as Odd continued his off key love song, hoping that his love screams wouldn't awake anyone else in her home, such as her little brother or, god forbid, her father. But luckily no one else caught wind of the melody as Odd warbled his last notes, strumming crazily on his guitar. Yumi giggled as Odd's song ended with the sound of a guitar string snapping.

"Opps…need to fix that," Odd muttered to himself as picked at the broken instrument. "Oh well. So Yumi, what did you think?"

"I think you need to go back to school," Yumi called, smiling down at Odd with a look mixed love and amusement.

"Aw," Odd moaned, pouting up at the dark haired girl. "Do I have to? Can't I stay here with you?" The kicked puppy look Odd was giving her was more than enough to make Yumi crumble.

"Alright then," Yumi grumbled, motioning into her room. Odd responded with a happy grin, followed by him scrambling up the tree growing next to Yumi's bedroom window.

"Thanks Yumi," Odd said as he fell into Yumi's room. Yumi winced at the thud he made as he toppled from the window.

"Yeah yeah, just try not to wake my house up please," Yumi said, grabbing Odd's hand and lifting him from the floor. She then dragged him over to her bed, dumping him on it then flopping down to join him.

"Good night Odd," she whispered as she snuggled down into her bed. A small smile spread across her lips as she felt a warm body press against her back, an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Good night Yumi," Odd whispered happily.

"Good night."


	9. HxM

**Pairing: HirokixMilly. Thanks for all your votes everyone! It's a good challenge to my writing skills to have to write something I've never tried before. Keep voting everyone, I'm interested to see what you want next! (and don't forget, creative suggestions welcome- and needed!)**

Hiroki looked down at his feet, fidgeting nervously with his shirt hem.

Beside him Milly did the same.

The pair was sitting at either end of a bench situated in Kadic's central courtyard, neither one looking to comfortable about this fact.

"So…" Hiroki said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So," Milly repeated.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked curiously, looking over at the red head beside him.

"Waiting for someone," Milly said simply, flashing a folded piece of paper. Hiroki held up a paper of his own, a grin on his face.

"Me too. I'm meeting my secret admirer."

"Me too," Milly said, looking surprised. "My note says he wants to take me on a date." Hiroki looked down at his paper, returning Milly's surprised look.

"So does mine," he said. "What a coincidence!"

Milly gave a nod of agreement, and the pair fell back into silence. For a good ten minutes the silence remained, causing both who suffered from it to begin fidgeting again. And this uncomfortable, fidgety silence would have stretched out for what could have become an eternity. But it didn't, for after a few more minutes a strange roaring noise echoed through the air.

At the sound Hiroki gave a violent jump, while Milly let lose a startled yelp and scooted closer to Hiroki.

"What was that?" she asked nervously, continuing to move closer to the dark haired boy.

"Um, I'm sure it was just a bird or something," Hiroki said, trying to subtly scoot a little closer to Milly. "Maybe it was one of our secret admirers!"

"Um, actually Hiroki, I don't think our secret admirers are coming," Milly said, giving a sigh. "So, I guess I'll head back to my room. I have some homework to do." Milly gave Hiroki a small smile, then stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Milly," Hiroki said, giving the girl a wave as she began to walk away. He then let his hand drop into his lap, letting his stare fall to his knees as he was suddenly hit with the feeling of missing out on a perfect opportunity.

"Um, Hiroki?" Milly asked, startling Hiroko out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her giving him a sheepish smile. "You know, we're both all dressed up for a date. Maybe we could just go see a movie together. If you want."

"Uh…sure, okay," Hiroki said, blushing as he stood up, giving Milly a smile, The red head grinned back, grabbing his hand and leading Hiroki off.

Meanwhile, crouched in some nearby bushes, Ulrich was scowling down at the blonde below him, his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Odd, you idiot," he growled. "Your stupid belch almost gave us away!"

"But it didn't," Yumi said, throwing an arm around Ulrich. "Right Aelita?" she asked the girl on her left. Aelita nodded with a smile.

"In think it worked perfectly," she said, just as Odd broke free of Ulrich's grasp.

"Ah, young love!" he proclaimed, wrapping an arm around a giggling Aelita. "Isn't it just grand?"


	10. WxO

**Pairing: WilliamxOdd. This one's a bit more onesided, but hope you like it anyway.**

It was Sunday at Kadic Boarding School. The sun was shining, birds were singing, happy students were sleeping in. And down near the vending machines, a familiar incident was taking place.

"I was not!"

"You were. Even Yumi could tell."

"Don't bring Yumi into this!" Ulrich yelled, glaring at William. "And I was not afraid."

"So all that shaking was just for show?" William asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I was not shaking," Ulrich growled, eyes narrowing. William just grinned at the boy.

"Are you sure?" The glare William got in response was enough to make his day. Oh if only Ulrich knew how much joy William got from aggravating him. But that wasn't the only reason William enjoyed their little shouting matches.

"Ulrich!"

William's grin widened. For his other reason for fighting with Ulrich was heading this way.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich said, greeting the blonde. William gave the boy a nod of greeting. It was answered with a glare, which made William smirk.

"Look Ulrich," he said, "your boyfriend has come to take you away."

"I dare you to say that again," Ulrich snarled, stepping forward. William took a breath, opening his mouth to do as suggested when Odd cut him off.

"It's not worth it Ulrich," Odd said, grabbing his friend's arm and starting to drag him off. Ulrich gave William a final hate filled glare, which William answered with a small wave. Ulrich looked like he was about to say something, but he was stopped by Odd, who spun him around and marched him away.

As the two left, William allowed himself a small smile and a content sigh. Sure, whenever he saw the blonde haired angel that was his crush, he was always walking away, but William could deal with it. After all, it gave him a perfect view of Odd's purple clad behind.


	11. UxA

**Pairing: UlrichxAelita. Yeah, I know, this update is WAY over due. Totally my bad, but I sorta have a way to make up for it! Two chapters instead of just one! Although...the next chapter was taken from one of my fics...I know I said I wouldn't do that anymore (sorries!), but if I didn't then you would never see the chapter (seriously). Well, anyway, enjoy!**

"Hey Aelita, what do you think of this movie?"

Aelita looked up from her examination of the shelf of movies before her to look at Ulrich, who stood behind her, his chosen movie in hand.

"What is it about?" Aelita asked, taking in the man on the cover, who was dressed in a dark suit with sunglasses and was carrying a number of large and dangerous looking guns.

"It's an action flick," Ulrich said, giving his shoulder a shrug and flipping over the box to show Aelita the information on the back. "So, did you find a movie?" Aelita nodded, holding up a movie of her own. On the cover was a couple kissing on a beach, a sunset behind them.

"A chick flick?" Ulrich asked, taking the movie.

"Chick flick?" Aelita repeated, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's basically a movie girls like," Ulrich answered, looking over the box in his hand. "It has a lot of people making out and stuff."

"Making out?" Aelita said, this time an amused smirk gracing her features. "You mean like this?" The pink haired girl then leaned forward, placing a hand on the back of Ulrich's head and pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss Ulrich was more than willing to return.

The pair stood lip locked for a slowly stretching amount of time that probably would have continued to stretch if not for an unexpected voice showing up and interrupting them.

"Do you two mind?"

Ulrich and Aelita looked up, arms still wrapped around one another, to find Odd standing at the end of the movie aisle, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping.

"What?" Ulrich asked his friend, trying to give an innocent look. Odd just sighed.

"Do you think you two could just try and focus on why we're here?" he asked, eyeing to two.

"We were just discussing our movies Odd," Aelita said, batting her eyes at him, an act which had the blonde rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Ulrich said, nodding his head in agreement with Aelita's words. "So if you don't mind, we would like to continue this discussion." The brunet then pulled Aelita into another heated kiss.

"Alright, come on you two," Odd cried, grabbing the pair's wrists. He then dragged the two over to the store's exit. "If you're going to do that, at least do it outside," he said, nudging them out the door. Aelita and Ulrich just flashed the blonde twin grins, which he answered with an exasperated sigh before disappearing back inside to finish collecting their movies.

"So, what shall we do now?" Ulrich asked, wrapping an arm around Aelita's waist and pulling her close. With giggle Aelita rested her hands on Ulrich's chest, leaning forward until their foreheads touched.

"Ulrich dear, do you even need to ask?"


	12. WxS

**Pairing: WilliamxSissi. 'sigh' well, the next chapters WILL be new! (I won't have anything to copy from by then, so they'll have to be).**

William sat under a large tree in the woods, his wrapped gift in hand. The little golden box with its big pink bow glimmered cheerily in the sunlight, not at all echoing William's own feelings about this gift giving thing. He had been feeling down ever since he had discovered who his Secret Santa was. Not Yumi, like he had hoped for, but-

"William, there you are!" an overly excited voice squealed, followed by the feeling of someone dropping into the open space next to William.

"Hey Sissi," William said, sighing. He was about to say more, when a present was shoved against his chest. It was a large rectangular box, wrapped in glittery red paper and topped with a ridiculously large gold bow.

"This is for you," Sissi said as William took the gift. "It's a sweater," she added, causing William to turn to her, an eyebrow lifted.

"Aren't you supposed to let the other person open the gift and be surprised? That is the point of a secret santa isn't it?" he asked, setting the gift down next to himself. Sissi shrugged.

"I guess," she said, leaning back against the bench, crossing her arms and legs with a huff. "But I don't really think it matters anymore."

"What, didn't get who you wanted?" William asked curiously. Sissi nodded, pouting slightly.

"I wanted Ulrich," Sissi said, sighing. "I thought if I got him, then I could pick out a gift for him that was so amazing he would fall in love with me right then and there, and forget all about that silly Yumi."

"Yumi is not silly," William defended lightly. "I was actually hoping to get her, for the same reason you wanted Ulrich," William said, sighing some. "I guess that puts us in the same boat."

"I guess," Sissi agreed, slouching lower into her seat. "So I guess we're both left disappointed this Christmas." William nodded.

"Looks like it," he said, fiddling with the gift in his hands. He turned to Sissi, looking like he was about to say something when Sissi suddenly spoke up.

"You know, that may not be totally true!" she said with new found joy. "I may not have pulled Ulrich's name from that silly little bag, but that doesn't mean he didn't pull mine!"

"Don't get your hopes up," William said.

"Why?" Sissi asked, looking confused.

"Because Ulrich didn't pull your name out," William answered, picking Sissi's gift and standing.

"Well, then who did?" William answered the question by holding his little gift out to Sissi.

"I did. It's a bracelet." Sissi looked at the gift, then to William, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I thought you're supposed to let the other person open the gift and be surprised."

"Not when you don't get who you wanted," William said, beginning to walk away. But then he paused. "Of course, that doesn't have to be the reason, does it?" And with that said, he continued on his way. Sissi watched him until he disappeared, then turned to her gift. As she looked down at the little gold box with its big pink bow glimmering so cheerily in the sun, Sissi couldn't help but feel that, in a way, it echoed her own feelings about this gift giving thing perfectly.


	13. Guest JxH

**Chapter written by: SnowPrincessMossy. Pairing: JeremyxHiroki. Yay, mah first guest chapter, written by the awesome Snowy. A very cute chapter, let her know what you think of it!**

Jeremie sat at his computer in his dorm room, working on coding for Odd, who never could quite understand it. There was a soft knock at the door, a welcome invitation for Jeremie to take a break.

"Come in." Jeremie said, swiveling around in his chair to face the door, which swung open to reveal, a rather nervous looking Hiroki.

"Jeremie, c-could you, help me with something?" Hiroki asked, stuttering slightly.

"Sure," Jeremie said, looking at the younger boy, _Yumi's brother sure is cute, _he thought.

"I-I have this friend," Hiroki began.

_Oh boy, the classic 'I've got this friend,' question. _Jeremie thought.

"Go on," He coaxed, "I don't bite."

"And this friend, likes this guy, but isn't sure how to tell him." Hiroki said, looking with pleading eyes at Jeremie.

"Who's the guy?" Jeremie asked, raising an eyebrow, that bit of information was kind of vital to the question.

"He's a really smart guy, good with computers." Hiroki said, sounding slightly dreamy.

_Sounds like me, _Jeremie thought, _And the 'friend' seems a lot like Hiroki._

"Well, your friend could just talk to the guy, smart guys are easy enough to talk to." Jeremie said, sounding quite confident he added, "This guy might even feel the same way."

"Ok," Hiroki said, nervously turning to leave, "I'll tell my friend that."

"Hiroki wait." Jeremie said, "Drop the whole friend thing, I know you were talking about us."

Hiroki blushed slightly, "I need to get better at the rhetorical questions thing huh?"

"Maybe," Jeremie mused, "But maybe if you weren't so bad at it I wouldn't have admitted it either."

"You… I…" Hiroki began, "Don't tell Yumi?"

"Not a word," Jeremie said, shutting the door so they could have more privacy, "Not yet anyway, it can be our little secret."

Hiroki sat down on Jeremie's bed, "And if our friends find out?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as we can trust each other." Jeremie said, sitting down next to Hiroki.

"What if…" Hiroki began, before getting cut off by Jeremie's lips.

"You ask too many questions. Relax." Jeremie whispered, letting the kiss drop for a moment before starting it again.

Several moments later, the pair came up for air.

"That was the best first kiss I could hope for." Hiroki said, starry eyed and dreamy.

"The best kiss I've ever had." Jeremie agreed.

"I don't care about our friends anymore, this is perfect." Hiroki smiled, wrapping his arms around Jeremie, pulling him down so they were lying face-to-face on the bed.

"Neither do I." Jeremie agreed happily, wrapping his own arms around Hiroki and drawing him into another kiss.

A knock came at the door, before it swung open.  
"Jeremie are you done with…" Odd trailed off, "Well now, I'll come back later for my coding then." Odd backed out of the room and closed the door.

Hiroki giggled, "Our secret is out."

"Oh well," Jeremie sighed, "It was bound to find it's way out sooner or later."

"Thank you for helping my friend." Hiroki said.

"My pleasure." Jeremie replied, hugging Hiroki close.

Hiroki snuggled into Jeremie's chest and quickly fell asleep.


	14. UxJ

**Pairing: UlrichxJeremy. Sorry about the dissapearence folk (it seems school has decided to take over my life 'sigh'). But anyway, here's the next chapter! (And yes, I know this pairing isn't winning the votes, but it is if you count votes from the last poll too! So ha.)**

It was a rather average Sunday that found Ulrich Stern meandering through the wooded area around his school. Or it had been average anyway, until Ulrich stumbled upon a rather depressed looking Jeremy slumped against a tree, looking as if his beloved puppy had just died.

Now Ulrich wasn't much of an emotional person, a fact he would be the first to tell you, but when he caught sight of his usually chipper friend (and secret love interest) sitting so forlorn at the base of that big tree, well, Ulrich found he just couldn't turn away. And this was how our beloved moody hero found himself seated in the dew damp grass with a certain blonde genius.

"Er…hey Jeremy," Ulrich said, fiddling with a nearby blade of grass.

"Hello Ulrich," Jeremy answered, sounding as melancholy as he looked.

"Um, how are you doing?" Ulrich asked awkwardly, as a small part of his mind was reminded him that he had the emotional touch of a lamp.

"Not so good," Jeremy said, letting out a long sigh.

"Why?" Ulrich asked, some concern leaking into his voice.

"Aelita," Jeremy answered simply.

"Aelita?" Ulrich repeated when Jeremy failed to elaborate. The blonde nodded. "What's wrong with Aelita?"

"Nothing," Jeremy said, scuffing at the grass with his foot. "It's just…"

"Just…" Ulrich prompted when Jeremy trailed off, leaning towards his friend.

"It's just, I saw her with Odd a little while ago, and they were…well, they were a little busy."

"Ah," Ulrich said, nodding slightly. He had begun noticing the little looks that had been passing between Odd and Aelita lately, and the way the pair would disappear for short periods of time. But he had assumed Aelita liked Jeremy, and that Odd understood that Jeremy loved Aelita. And that Odd would honor the fact that he and Aelita were being portrayed as cousins.

Ah well, it looked like that wasn't the case after all. But while Ulrich understood how horrible learning this must have made Jeremy feel, he couldn't help but be thankful of the opportunities it presented.

"So…" Ulrich drawled after a few minutes of silence. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Jeremy said, picking at the ground. "I think I'll just stay here."

"Mind if I stay with you?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"If you want." Somewhere in Ulrich's mind, a small crowd broke into triumphant cheers as he settled down, preparing to spend the day just sitting with the blonde. And as he did so, he couldn't help but feel rather proud of himself, after all, he was the child with the emotional I.Q. of a small chair.

This is probably why he was unable to catch wind of Jeremy's own mental cheers, as the blonde patted himself on the back for a successful use of Odd and Aelita's knew found love to get a whole day alone with his love retarded crush.


	15. OxJ

**Pairing: OddxJeremy. Not too sure where exactly this idea came from, but I've had it in my head since December, and now it has finally been given birth! Hope you find it as cute as I do! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!**

"Alright class, today we will be making Valentine's Day cards! Won't that be fun!?"

"No," grumbled Odd as the rest of his kindergarten class broke out into happy chatter as the teacher began handing out the materials they would need to make their cards. Who was Odd supposed to give a Valentine's Day card to, anyway? He didn't really know anyone in the class, and he certainly didn't like any of his fellow students.

Okay, that wasn't true. There was that one kid. Odd glanced over his shoulder to see what fellow blonde thought of this little assignment, and grinned when he found that Jeremy Belpois, like himself, seemed to have deemed this little task as pointless. Must have been why he had his nose pressed into a book.

Jeremy had arrived in Odd's class a few days ago, and ever since his arrival Odd, for reasons unknown to him, had felt determined to befriend the boy. He wasn't sure why, since he hadn't made a move to get to know anyone else in his class. But even though he wanted to get to know the blonde, he hadn't yet thought of a way to introduce himself.

As Odd pondered this thought, he had an idea. With a mischievous little grin he boy scrambled from his desk and hurried to the front of the room, digging through the piles of red and pink paper and the heaps of lace and bows and glitter. Suddenly this Valentine's thing didn't seem so bad after all.

Meanwhile, back at his desk, Jeremy glanced up from his book to see what the rest of the class was up to. Well, not really the rest of the lass. He was more interested in the antics of a certain fellow blonde, who was at the moment crouched over his desk, working furiously on what Jeremy assumed to be a Valentine's Day card.

Glancing down at his own desk, Jeremy looked at his own Valentine's, one he'd been working on behind his book. It was a rather simple card. A nice even heart cut from red paper, lined with lace that simply Happy Valentine's Day- To: Odd, From: Jeremy.

Honestly, Jeremy wasn't even sure what had compelled him to make the card, after all, he didn't even know this Odd very well. But something told him that he should at least reach out and try to befriend the boy.

But all of these thoughts of Odd and card were pushed from Jeremy's head when the object of his musings suddenly appeared by his desk.

"Er…hello Jeremy," Odd said awkwardly, scuffing his foot against the ground, hands held behind his back.

"Hello Odd," Jeremy said, dropping his book over top his Valentine's card. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Odd said, not looking straight at Jeremy when he spoke. "Uh…heryago," he said suddenly, his words jumbling together as the blonde dumped his hand made Valentine's on Jeremy's desk as turned to scurry away. But a hand on his arm pulled Odd to a stop. Nervously, Odd looked over his shoulder, not sure if he wanted to see Jeremy's reaction or not.

"This is for you," Jeremy said when Odd turned his way, holding out his Valentine's card. With wide eyes Odd took the card, looking down at it with an expression of shock, which slowly gave way to a face splitting grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the overjoyed blonde shouted, leaping at Jeremy and tossing his arms around the other boy's neck. Jeremy, after getting over the shock of the attack, awkwardly returned the hug.

Happy Valentine's Day to you too."


	16. WxWM

**Pairing: WilliamxWilliam's Manta. By far the most voted for of the pairings, this is obviously one everyone wanted to see me try and pull off. Well, here it is! (Better late then never, eh?)**

Another day, and yet another unsuccessful battle for Xana. These were William's thoughts as he sat atop one of the many mountain peaks that littered the vast Mountain Sector. He had come here after a fight with Xana, when he tried to explain to the virus why he they had lost yet another fight. But of course, that stupid virus didn't understand. It could never understand how William felt anyway. All that the virus thought about was destroying humans and world domination. It didn't understand when William explained how he felt out of place on Lyoko, and how he never felt quite right when he fought with the other warriors. But while Xana didn't understand, there was someone who did.

"But you always understand how I feel, don't you?" William asked, reaching forward to pat his beloved Manta on the head. The monster's reaction was to continue floating silently before its master.

"Sometimes it seems like you're the only one I can talk to," William continued, "As if you're the only one who listens, you know?" Again, the manta floated silently.

"If fact, it's like I can tell you anything!" William exclaimed. The manta did nothing.

"Actually, there's something I want to tell you right now!" William continued, oblivious to the fact that his manta was not exactly engaged in the conversation. "You know those warriors we've been fighting, yeah?" Silent floating. "Yes. You see, they've started to seem more and more familiar every time we fight them, don't you think so?"

The manta stared at William, or at least William thought it was as he hadn't exactly located the monster's eyes yet.

"So, do you think I should try and talk to them?" William asked. "That black haired girl seemed like someone I could try and talk to."

The manta stared, and William broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Thank' Manta, I can always count on you to listen." William then stood up and gave the manta a hug before walking off down the mountain.

The manta continued to hover in front of William's now vacated spot. After a few minutes the monster gave an unmistakable shake of its head, then followed after its retreating master.


	17. XxJ

**Pairing: XanaxJeremy. Yeah, this one turned out a little (way) short. And I had planned it to have a more serious tone...ah well. As always, let me know what you think!**

"What are you looking at?"

Xana quickly spun around, the computer window behind him disappearing as the big black cat turned to glare at William. _Nothing,_ he said.

"Are you sure?" William asked. "You aren't acting like it's nothing."

_It's nothing, _the virus repeated. _How did you get in here, anyway?_

"I'm not sure," William answered, looking around the tower with a shrug. "But that's besides the point," he said, looking back at Xana. "You still haven't told me what you're up to."

_Nothing,_ Xana said once more, beginning to lead the way out of the tower. William followed him as he leapt down from the upper tower platform, landing gracefully below.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" he asked the virus again as they exited the tower.

_Don't make me kill you,_ Xana growled back.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that," William shot back.

_Don't you have some training to do or something, _Xana asked, sounding exasperated.

"Fine," William huffed, "I know when I'm not wanted." The teen then began walking away, towards his manta which had suddenly appeared. Xana watched the boy go. Once he felt he was far enough away, Xana lifted up a paw, holding it out pad side up. Hovering over his paw appeared a small screen, containing a virtual picture of a bespectacled blonde haired boy.

_One day Jeremy,_ Xana said, giving the picture a longing look. _One day you will know how I feel. _For a moment Xana continued to gaze at the image, when suddenly he got the feeling he was being watched. Slowly the virus turned to see William's manta hovering behind him.

_What do you want?_ Xana asked the monster, watching it with narrowed eyes.

The manta just hovered there for a few seconds, then shook its head slightly and turned to follow after William. Xana waited until the monster was gone, then returned to his picture.

_One day, my love. One day…_


	18. KxB

**Pairing: KrabexBlok. Again, rather short. And a tad cracktastic...Also, I would like to mention, if you had an idea for a chapter and would like to write and submit it, lemme know! Also, the polls are tied, so what would you like to see next?- YumixSissi, SissixUlrich, YumixWilliam, or UlrichxSissixWilliam?**

Slowly, very slowly, the Krabe standing guard at the tower turned to look at the Blok guarding the tower with it. It then noticed the Blok look its way, and quickly turned back to watch the narrow entrance to the alcove the tower was located in.

Beside it the Blok glanced over to the large Krabe. The pair had been playing this little game of 'you look, I look' for quite a while now. And to the Blok's surprise, each time it looked over at the Krabe, it was finding it harder and harder to look away again.

Unbeknownst to the Blok, the Krabe was experiencing the same dilemma. Even now, as it turned to look at the little Blok once more, and the Blok happened to look back. At that moment the pair locked eyes (eye…?) and suddenly they were filled with feelings the like of which they had never felt before. Or even thought they could feel for that matter.

Slowly the pair turned to face one another, the Krabe bending down as the Blok moved hesitantly forward. Everything around them became insignificant as the world narrowed down to just the two of them, moving closer and closer until…

"Wow. Jeremy, you will not believe what I just found."

Startled by the sudden voice, the two monsters broke apart, turning to the source of the noise.

Standing a few feet away from them was the purple clad warrior, watching the pair with a look of total and utter disbelief. Next to him was the pink haired girl, who was giggling madly into her hand.

Trying to hide their embarrassment, the two monsters turned to face the intruders, doing their best to look intimidating.

Judging by the laughter the warriors were giving off, it seemed that they were not too successful...


	19. UxOxYxJxAxWxSxJ

**Pairing:...Uh, yeah... Okay, as if the last chapter wasn't crazy enough, my half functioning brain had to go and spawn _this._ I won't lie, I have no excuse for this crazy chapter. Well, lack of sleep might have had something to do with it...**

_Ulrich rolled over in bed, smiling at the person beside him. Yumi smiled back, giv-_

"You already did that."

"What, who's there?" the startled author asks, looking around her room for the source of the unexpected voice. She gives a frightened scream, falling out of her chair as Odd leaps up from nowhere in particular. "How…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from reusing ideas and boring your audience," Odd announces, standing proudly as a rather displeased author climbs back into her chair. Odd just ignores her glare as he continues. "You've already used UlrichxYumi in a chapter. Chapter two, I believe it was."

"Oh," Kittyclaw says, looking at her laptop screen. With a shrug she taps at the delete key, erasing what she has typed. She then begins to write again.

_Ulrich__ rolled over in bed, smiling at the person beside him. Aelita smiled-_

"Nope," a new voice says, sending the unsuspecting author back the floor. "You already used that one too."

"Don't do that!" Kittyclaw shouts at Ulrich, climbing back into her chair once more.

"Sorry, but we can't have you repeating yourself, can we?"

"Fine," Kittyclaw grumbles, poking at the delete key again.

_Ulrich rolled over in bed, smiling at the person beside him. Odd-_

"You did that one too."

I'm sure you can guess where this new exclamation sent our poor, unsuspecting Kittyclaw.

"I don't think I'm going to survive this chapter," Kittyclaw mutters as she gets back into her chair, one hand clutching at her thudding heart as she glares at the newly arrived Yumi. "Don't you guys, like, have a TV show to be doing?"

"Yes," Yumi says, "but apparently you need us here instead, so you don't keep writing the same things."

"I have an idea," another new voice says as Aelita suddenly appears out of thin air. "Maybe you should try starting with someone new for your chapter."

"Fine," Kittyclaw growls, punching the delete key.

_Odd rolled over in bed, smiling at the person next to him. Will-_

"Try again."

Thankfully the author saw the comment coming this time, and turned to glare at William, still seated firmly in her chair.

"Would you guys rather write this instead!?" she asks, annoyance lacing her voice.

"No," Sissi says, popping up next to Odd. "We just want to make sure you don't lose your creative touch."

"Creative, huh?" the author grumbles under her breath, leaning towards her computer. "You want creative? Fine, I'll show you creative."

_Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Sissi, and William all stood around the small classroo__m, trying to figure out why they__ had been called there.__As they loitered, t__he sound of someone entering the room caught their attention. Hoping for some answers, everyone turned to see a rather shocking sight._

_Standing at the door was Jim, dressed in nothing but a blindingly bright pink __Speedo__. He was pushing the classroom door shut, locking it behind him._

_"Hello children," he said, turning to the __assembled__ students__ and__ suddenly ripping__ off __his__ Speedo__. "__Welcome to your new class- Sex Ed__"_

A chorus of horrified screams met the author's newest bit of writing as the unsuspecting Lyoko children rushed from the room in fear. Kittyclaw grinned, glad to have her peace and quiet back. Maybe now she could actually get some work done.

**Cause I have much fic related work to do! But first, sleep! Goodn-Z**Z**zz**zzz


	20. XxK

**Pairing: XanaxKiwi. Okay, I promise, no more crazy pairings!...for now...**

Xana slowly made his way through the internet, weaving along the now familiar path to his destination- Kadic, home to his most hated enemies. They were like a small group of thorns in his side, thorns which constantly intervened in his many plots of world domination. Every time Xana threw something at them, the horrible little children would just throw it right back. But not this time.

This time Xana had come up with the perfect plan, one which he would soon be setting in motion. Which was why the virus was making his way thru the internet and into the school's electrical system.

After a quick check in the school's computer systems, Xana located his quarries usual resting place, a small room in the upper floors of the building he was currently in.

With an internal evil cackle, Xana wandered his way up the numerous lines of wires and cords entwined within the building's walls, picking a certain cable and following it all the way to his destination. Quiet as a mouse, Xana then proceeded to peer out from the light socket he was hidden behind, searching the room before him. Seeing none, Xana again continued forward.

Slowly Xana seeped into the room, using a lap as his mode of entrance. He then began to examine the room, searching for any sign of his targets. To his surprise, the two boys he had expected to find were nowhere in sight. What he found instead was a funny looking grey lump situated on one of the room's small beds.

Suddenly finding himself curious, Xana floated forward, his smoky self hovering about the little lump. Slowly, Xana extended a wavering tentacle to poke the lump. To the virus's surprise, the lump jumped u[ at the touch, letting out a sudden load sound.

Immediately Xana's computer like mind leapt into action, providing him with information on this little foe.

Xana's new adversary turned out to be no more than a little dog of some sort of breed his processors couldn't identify. This worried Xana a tiny bit, but all in all, the virus wasn't too concerned about the pup presenting any sort of threat.

In fact, Xana found the little critter to be kind of, well, cute. Reaching forward, Xana gave the dog a tentative pat on the head. The dog responded by flopping over on his back, allowing the virus to rub his belly.

If Xana could, he would have chuckled merrily at this little creature who showed him no fear. But Xana's mirth was not to last, for a sudden sound outside of the room caught his attention.

"I'll be right behind you," a voice was saying, one Xana recognized as belonging to the annoying little cat warrior child. "I'm just going to get Kiwi."

Xana felt a sudden nervousness. He couldn't let his enemy see him like this, cuddling with a little puppy! But what was he to do, there was no where he could think of to hide (after all, who knew where this boy's 'kiwi' was hidden?). As the door began to swing open, Xana had a moment of panic, and quickly dived into the first hiding place he could think of.

And this was how Xana was introduced to his second critter of the day- the flea.


	21. AxT

**Pairing: AelitaxTarantula Man, this is so over due it's not even funny. Sorry 'bout that (man, can real life screw with writing time or what?) Well anyway, this pairing was suggested by warlord-xana. Sorry if it's a bit weird (I just finished re-reading 'Anthem', so that sort of effected this chapter).**

Tarantula Eight Forty Two hurried across the slick ground of the ice sector, chasing down his prey- the pink haired female that Xana so detested and her sword wielding companion. To either side of the monster ran Tarantulas Four Ninety Seven and Three Fifty. The trio had been sent by Xana to catch the pair making their way for his captured tower with orders to destroy them at all costs. Their companion, Nine Twenty Five had already been defeated by another of the humans, a purple boy who had then been destroyed by Three Fifty. These other two would not be so lucky.

If he could have, Eight Forty Two would have grinned in triumph as the duo before him continued to run full out, heading straight for the large gap in the path up ahead. The monster was certain the two little humans would never be able to make such a wide jump, a message he quickly relayed to his companions.

Sending back joy full clicks and cries, Four Ninety Seven and Three Fifty sped up, soon moving ahead of Eight Forty Two just as the humans skidded to a stop at the mouth of the wide gap. Knowing now was the best time to strike, Eight Forty Two called for the others to halt. They did as commanded, quickly dropping into attack positions and opening fire on their puny prey.

The humans, not so ready to be destroyed, dived behind a large chunk of ice off to the side of the path. The Tarantulas were not impressed with their useless evasive attempts, just turning their fire on the ice. After all, it couldn't hold out forever.

But just as Eight Forty Two was feeling certain that victory was his, something rather unexpected happened. The little sword carrying human reemerged from behind the rock and charged the Tarantulas. Normally this would have been a futile attack, except this time there was not one human boy, but three.

The trio attacked without mercy, the first of them taking only seconds to weave through the laser blasts of Four Ninety Seven and destroy him with a sword through the eye. Three Fifty was faring better against his foe, but not by much.

The second of the human males had latched onto Three Fifty's head, and was trying to stab the monster through, though he was being thwarted by Three Fifty's continual attempts to dislodge him. Eight Forty Two, acting on some sort of instinctual urge, immediately opened fire on the human. Much to the Tarantula's anger however, he only succeeded in destroying his fellow monster instead. He then turned in time to catch sight of the final boy, who was lunging at him, sword at the ready. It didn't take much for Eight Forty Two to take out this final attacker.

Now the remaining Tarantula turned his attention to his main problem, the pink haired girl still hidden behind the ice. To his surprise, she was now standing back out on the path, quite a few feet from the gap's edge. Quickly Eight Forty Two raised his cannons, preparing to fire on the girl. She would be easily taken out. Or at least, that was what the monster thought until something wholly unexpected happened.

As he focused on the girl, locking his targeting system on to her, he found himself becoming distracted by her eyes. The pale green orbs looked at him as if they could see all the way into his most basic programming, reading his coding from the inside out. And as Eight Forty Two stared into those eyes he found he suddenly didn't have the ability, or maybe it was more the want, to fire upon this girl.

The girl seemed to realize what was happened for, with a quick nod to the monster, she turned away and with a quick sprint forward leapt the gap before her, leaving the Tarantula behind.

**And I would now like to take a moment to tell you about a new Lyoko Forum I have recently joined, created by the ah-some Railen. It has links to some great stories, some RPG goin' on, and loads of places to chat about anything Code Lyoko. The link is in my profile, so I totally suggest giving it a look!**


	22. Guest WxA

**Chapter written by: SnowPrincessMossy. Pairing: WilliamxAelita. Thank you Snowy for this chapter, it is so cute! Everybody, make sure you let her know what you think!**

William wandered into the forest

William wandered into the forest. He seemed unhappy, it was a short break and he was going home tomorrow. The school was empty except for him, Aelita, and of course the ever-present Jim. He sighed, thinking he was alone he sat down beneath a tree resting his head in his hands.

"I went to Lyoko, I know their secret, I was in their group but they still won't trust me." William muttered, picking up a rock and chucking it at another tree trunk, "Why won't they trust me?" He asked, looking to the sky as if begging for an answer.

"I trust you." Aelita said, looking down at William from where she lay in the branches of the tree. William's eyes widened as he noticed her.

"How'd you do that?" He asked in amazement.

"Simple, I had to find a tree with sturdy branches all together," Aelita replied as she jumped down, "But that's not the point is it?"

William looked back to his feet, angry at himself for feeling so small and so weak next to Aelita. _It's Aelita for heaven's sake. _He told himself angrily, _you're not small or weak compared to her! So why do I feel like it?_

"We trust you more than you think." Aelita supplied after a moment of silence.

"Really? You trust me?" He asked, "You know that I had no control over anything while I was under XANA's control?"

"I do, I know what it's like when XANA possesses you, you have no control." Aelita said, sitting down next to him, leaning her back against the tree as well.

"So when are your parents coming to get you?" William asked, trying to make light conversation and mentally beating himself for his stupidity shortly afterwards.

Aelita gave him a did-you-seriously-just-ask-that look before replying smartly, "When we resurrect my parents, which ain't gonna happen my friend."

"Sorry." William mumbled, "I forgot."

"Seem to be having some issues with your memory recently, is everything alright?" Aelita asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It's just- Nothing, it's nothing." William said, catching himself quickly and turning his eyes away from her curious green ones.

They sat in silence, William staring at his feet and Aelita staring at the sky, watching the clouds grow dark and ominous. The first few raindrops caught William by surprise as they hit his head; he jumped up, spinning around to see what had hit him, much to the amusement of Aelita, who laughed at him, earning herself a playful glare.

_He's so, edgy… almost as if he's guarding something, some emotion, some secret, that glare, something's different about it, it's almost like when Odd glares, it's not serious it's almost, playful? William's glaring at me playfully? Why? _Aelita thought as she stood and turned to run through the trees, _How far will this playfulness go. _She wondered, deciding to test it as she took off laughing.

"You! Get back here!" William growled, though playfulness edged his voice he didn't care anymore, she seemed to be catching on anyway, and she promised to give him a run for his money, _You want to play it that way Lita? I say game on. _He thought before running after her.

The ground grew wet quickly as the rain picked up and soon they were sloshing through mud puddles as William chased Aelita, he seemed to be gaining on her but she always stayed just one step out of reach, that is, until she looked back to see where he was. In that one moment her foot hit a tree root and she tripped, falling into a mud puddle. William, being so close behind her, also fell, landing on top of Aelita. As he realized this he quickly rolled off of her and onto his side in the mud facing her. She rolled onto her side to face him.

"Hello William." She said warmly, "Quite muddy is it not?"

"That it is." William said, "Cold too, we should find somewhere dry to get warm."

Aelita sat up, covered in mud, and looked around.

"The school's a way back that way." She said, indicating the direction of the school.

"That's a long way back, is there something closer?" William asked, looking disdainfully through the pouring rain in the direction of the school.

"There's always the Hermitage, it's not far that way." Aelita answered, turning to point behind her in the direction of the Hermitage.

"Not far at all." William muttered as he peered through the bushes at the battered old house.

William stood and turned to help Aelita up. He took her muddy hand in his own and pulled her up, sliding in the mud and losing balance so that they stumbled into each other.

"It's colder than I thought out here, let's go." Aelita said with a shiver.

They walked towards the old house quickly but carefully, the mud sticking to their clothes forcing their movements slower as they trudged up the creaky stairs. The door squealed in protest as William forced it open. Aelita shivered, the house was old and empty, thus it wasn't the warmest place to be when soaking wet and caked with mud.

"Maybe we can find some old clothes around here," William suggested, "It'll be warmer if we're dry."

"Maybe, you check that room and I'll check this one." Aelita said, indicating two rooms that were at one-point bedrooms.

"Right away ma'am." William said with a smirk, raising his hand in an army salute.

"To work then muddy soldier." Aelita said with a smile, turning and walking into the room she had appointed herself to search. After a few minutes of searching Aelita found two old baggy shirts and some long pants and William found some pants that had probably belonged to Aelita's father. They met back up in the hallway.

"Any luck?" William asked, holding up the pants he had found.

"Well, at least we got two basic outfits." She said with a smile, throwing one of the shirts at him.

He looked at it skeptically, "Pink isn't really my thing, neither are little white cats."

"Oh well, would you rather wear this one?" She asked, holding up a powder pink shirt with a sparkly tiara on it.

"Not really, but I'd rather wear what I'm wearing thanks." William said.

"No you wouldn't, just put it on, I dare you." Aelita said, hoping that raising a challenge to him would work.

"Fine, I'll be right back." William huffed, stomping into an empty room to change.

"That was all too perfect." Aelita mumbled happily to herself before turning into another empty room to change.

William shivered slightly as a cold wind blew through the house via some broken windows.

"Not the warmest place ever huh?" He asked, seeing Aelita had finished changing and was curled up on a nearby dusty couch.

"Not really." She agreed, smiling when she saw him.

William sat sideways at the other end of the small couch so that he was facing Aelita. He then leaned forward and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"What are you doing?" She asked, attempting to sit up straight and face him, but his arms prevented this movement.

"We'll stay warmer this way." William explained simply, "And you won't move."

"Who said I wouldn't?" Aelita countered.

William bent down so that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Go ahead, I dare you." He then kissed Aelita's jawbone softly.

Aelita smiled; pressing herself closer to him she whispered softly, "I dare you to do that again."


	23. WxY

**Pairing: WilliamxYumi. Hmm...this chapter totally took a turn I wasn't expecting (must be because I'm up so late and my brain is frazzled). Well, I hope it came together nicely, and as always let me know what you think.**

Sometimes, when Yumi is sitting alone in her room, letting her thoughts wander with the wind, she wonders.

She wonders what it would be like if she had said yes to William all those months ago when he asked her out to the movies that night. Would things have gone like Yumi had so simply assumed they would? Would William have taken Yumi to see some silly, pointless movie just because he had assumed that he would have Yumi so wooed that they would spend the entire hour and a half swapping spit in the back row of the theater, after which they would return to Yumi's house where William would be expecting some sort of declaration of love?

Or would things have been different? Maybe William would have chosen a decent movie, a nice action flick after having made sure he knew that was the kind of movie Yumi liked. Maybe he would have been a proper gentleman, holding doors and buying tickets, but knowing that Yumi also liked to be in charge, and so would let her buy refreshments. During the movie he may have allowed Yumi to enjoy film, while offering a hand to hold during the suspenseful bits. And then, at the end of the night, he may have walked her home and to her door, demanding nothing more than a hug goodnight and the possibility that they might do it again sometimes.

Sometimes, when she sits wrapped loosely in Ulrich's arms as she hangs out with her friends, Yumi lets her mind drift to other things, and she wonders.

She wonders what it would be like if it was not Ulrich's, but William's arms that were wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder. Would he be the lecherous boy she always assumed, grabbing and groping while she continually pushed his hands away, would he continue muttering his perverted little thoughts in her ear and she continued to ignore him and tell him to shush?

Or would things have been different? Maybe William would sit with his hands securely around her waist in a grip that spoke of love and care and a want to never let go again as he rested his cheek against Yumi's own, or maybe on the top of her head. Maybe he would rest his lips against Yumi's temple as he whispered all his love and many sweet nothings in her ear. And maybe Yumi would sit, her hands over William's, and truly feel as if she were home.

Sometimes, when Yumi sits at her kitchen table, face in her hands as she recovers from yet another of her and Ulrich's verbal spars, she wonders.

She wonders what it would be like if it was William she was trying to explain her feelings too. Would it go the way she assumed, with William not giving a care? Would he simply wave Yumi off, assuming that whatever she had to say was just some silly girl issue that he didn't need to here? Would he even pay any attention at all, or would he totally ignore what Yumi had to say, not even looking up from what he was doing to pay her the tiniest bit of attention?

Or would things have been different? Maybe William wouldn't have needed to be told anything was even wrong, he would just know that Yumi felt lonely or sad or unloved, and would be willing to sit down and hear everything that was wrong with the world and would then do everything he could to make it right again. Maybe Yumi wouldn't even have to tell him what was wrong, they would just know one another so well that the littlest of things would give away the others deepest thoughts and worries. And maybe William would know her so well that he could just see what was wrong and fix it without ever needing to ask.

And as Yumi sits alone in her window, while Ulrich is staying late at work, she watches the rain and wonders.

She wonders what it would be like if William would show up and out of the blue and knock on her door with an offer to go see a movie. Would she fall back on the same old habit and assume he just wants to make out in the back of the theater?

Or would things be different? Maybe this time Yumi would give the boy a second chance. Maybe they would go to the movies and she would find a gentleman who buys the tickets but not the food, who picks a good movie and lets her hold his hand, and who walks her to the door and takes only a hug and a question when he leaves.

And as she looks out over the street and sees the car pulling into the drive way and the dark haired man getting out, some roses in hand, who is now walking to the door with a hopeful glint in his eye Yumi finds that maybe she won't have to wonder for much longer.


	24. UxS

**Pairing: UlrichxSissi. Two in one go! Yay! I must be picking up again : Another one that took an unexpected twist, but I like how it worked out. Do you? Oh, and a new poll is up, so make sure to give that a looksee too.**

Ulrich sighed, propping himself up on his elbow to check the time on the alarm clock. 12:43 the bright red numbers read, causing Ulrich to sigh. The boy couldn't figure out why, but he just couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He had tried reading a book for awhile, listening to music, heck he'd even counted a few hundred sheep. But nothing was working for the brunet.

With another sigh Ulrich swung his legs over the edge of his bed, deciding to pull out his usual last resort- he would go for a walk, get some fresh air. Maybe then he would be able to get some sleep. And so, as quietly as he could, Ulrich snuck past his sleeping roommate and out into the hall, where he then turned and made his way towards the stairs. Before long he was right outside, the cool night air blowing past his face.

Deciding to let his feet guide him, Ulrich wandered in a random direction, taking care to not be caught but doing little else to control his path. His feet lead him towards the cafeteria, down through a hallway, back behind the gym, and eventually to unexpected location- the garden shed. Figuring he had nothing better to do, Ulrich wandered inside.

In the dark shed, it took Ulrich a few minutes for him to get his bearings as he waited for his eyes to adjust. As he waited he tried to see if he could find a light of some sort, but as he fumbled for a switch he ended up tumbling over a pile of tools, creating a rather loud racket. As Ulrich fell to the floor he heard a startled gasp, followed by the door shutting.

"Who are you!?" a familiar voice shouted as the light flickered on, Ulrich looked up, a hand shielding his eyes to see Sissi standing over him, a glare on her face. She blushed when she realized who her midnight visitor was, although the scowl didn't leave her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms and Ulrich freed himself from the pile of tools and climbed to his feet.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, crossing his own arms. "But if you must know, I was taking a walk."

"In a shed?" Sissi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A guy can take a walk in a shed if he wants to, can't he?" Ulrich said, arms dropping to his sides. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just…thinking," Sissi said, looking down at the floor.

"Couldn't you do that in your room?" Ulrich asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe I wanted some fresh air," Sissi shot back. "You could have tripped over a pile of junk and made a fool of yourself in your room, but you chose to do it here." Ulrich was surprised to find Sissi's words didn't seem to carry any real venom, and could almost see the humor in her statement.

"Yeah, well…uh," Ulrich was also surprised to find he couldn't come up with a comeback. Seeing him struggle for something to say, Sissi gave a soft laugh. Ulrich was surprised to find it nothing like that cackles she usually gave, this one more of a gentle sound, a laughter you felt you wanted to join. This just seemed to be a night of surprised for Ulrich as he grinned happily.

"So, Sissi, care to join me in my walk?" Ulrich wasn't sure why he was asking the girl to join him. She was just being so…normal, and friendly, he felt it would be rude not to offer.

"Really?" Sissi asked, a look of surprise on her features. Ulrich nodded.

"If you want, I don't mind."

Sissi smiled, looking down at the floor. "No, that's okay, I'll stay here." She then turned dark eyes back up to Ulrich's brown ones. "Go enjoy your walk." Sissi then walked over to the shed door, pulling it open as she shut off the lights. Ulrich joined her, looking out into the night.

"So…think you'll be here tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her curiously. Sissi nodded.

"You can join me if you like," she said, blushing immediately after saying the words. Ulrich smiled.

"I'll think about it," he said, turning and heading out into the chilly night air once more. Once he was moving away from the shed his smile split into a grin. Turned out Sissi wasn't so bad when you caught her at night, thinking in a shed. Who would have guessed? Ulrich wondered if she would be the same tomorrow night. _Well,_ he thought, his grin growing. _Only one way to find out_.


	25. Guest XxA

**Chapter writen by: bloodhawk268. Pairing: XanaxAelita. Not gonna lie, I love this chapter. I think it's crazy original and very realistic for our loved (or not so loved) computer virus friend. Make sure to show bloodhawk268 your love with many nice reveiws!**

"JEREMIE!" screamed Aelita as the boy was thrown into the wall, where he stayed, knocked out cold. Across the room, Odd was also knocked out, a large cut on his cheek weeping blood. And with Ulrich and Yumi assumedly defeated back at the school, Aelita was on her own against Xana.

The demonic AI had apparently found a way to materialize himself, attempting to take the form of a fifteen year old boy. However, something must have gone wrong, for he resembled some kind of grotesque experiment. His shoulder length black hair was quite greasy and constantly falling into his eyes, of which the right one was mechanical. Scars covered his face, with splinters of metal streaking the right side. He slumped to his right from the weight of his mechanical right arm and leg, which made a loud thunk each time he walked. Six long, black tentacles protruded from the back of his body length cloak, twisting like snakes. All in all, he was a monster.

"Alone at last." he hissed. Aelita tried to make a run for the elevator, but a tentacle whipped out and sent her crashing into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Limping over, Xana grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, the knifelike fingers on his mechanical right hand leaving welts on her neck. "Why are you doing this to us?" Aelita choked out, struggling to breathe.

Xana narrowed his eyes. "As if you even need to ask." he growled. "It's your fault."

"What are you talking about?" pressed Aelita, fighting off the black clouding her vision.

This seemed to make Xana angrier. "You mean you don't remember?!" Aelita noticed that the AI's eyes seemed shinier. "You were the only one who ever treated me like I was more than machine. Your father, his colleagues, everyone knew I had intelligence, yet they treated me like a lab rat!"

"But I'd never even heard of you before my father told me on Lyoko!" said Aelita, remembering her first trip all of those years age.

"You foolish child!" shrieked Xana, tightening his grip. "Do you not recall your father bringing you to his lab every week? You would talk with me for hours. I taught you more in two months than you learned in two years!"

Suddenly, the vice grip on Aelita's neck seemed to slacken. "At first," said Xana quietly, "your visits were a nuisance. But over time, as you grew up, I realized that your visits were the only reason I put up with your father's experiments."

In spite of her fear, Aelita was curious. Was this the truth? Had this insane program actually been her first friend? "What happened?" she asked.

Turning away, Aelita barely caught the sight of a drop of water fall from Xana's fake eye. "One week, you never showed up." said Xana. "Your father refused to tell me why. After two months, I used a prototype scanner to come to Earth, to find you. When I did," Xana's voice took on a sinister tone. "you just stood there and let your so called 'new friends' beat me."

An evil chuckle floated from Xana's voice, chilling Aelita's blood. "Then, upon my return to the digital dimension, I discovered my powers."

He turned his miss matched eyes to Aelita's, hatred boiling in them. "You taught me the true nature of humans, Aelita. You taught me that you're all nothing but backstabbing worms who care only for themselves, and nothing more. You deserve to die. You all deserve to die!"

"Wait, if I did that, I'm sor-" The grip on Aelita's neck intensified, then suddenly she fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. She looked up to see that Xana was actually crying. With a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the monitor flashed a message that the activated tower was no longer activated.

As Aelita caught her breath, she reflected on all that was told to her. If Xana wasn't lying, and Aelita didn't think he was, then she herself had been the cause of all the trouble that had fallen upon her friends. With that thought, she broke down and wept.

On the network, in a secure area, Xana, now in the form of a cloaked being with red eyes and no face, looked down over his private quarters; a red castle overflowing with Monsters. He hadn't intended to 

tell Aelita of their history, but looking into her eyes had brought up old memories and reduced him to a weakling. He clenched his fists, looked to the sky, and swore an oath.

"Love is illogical, Aelita. I will destroy you, and defeat this feeling. Next time, you will receive no mercy. I SWEAR it!"


	26. Guest AxOC

**Writen by: ****Chrislma Janine Gahat. Pairing: AelitaxTyrell (her OC from Code Lyoko: UNICODE, which rocks. It has an AWESOME format to it). Well, here we go, enjoy!**

It was April fifth. During the day, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Tyrell, Yumi and Odd hung out as usual. But, as Aelita soon realized, the newest member of the Lyoko gang (Tyrell), had been less sociable (not like he already wasn't), and didn't acknowledge the others. When he didn't show up for supper, she was about ready to blow a fuse. Odd pointed out the fact that Tyrell hadn't been with them during meal time all day, and she closed her eyes, smacked her tray on the table, and stood up.

"Well, then, I'm going to go and talk to him," she explained, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Ulrich eyed Yumi with worry. "What just happened here?"

Aelita, meanwhile, followed her gut instinct on where she usually saw Tyrell, and headed for the garden. There, sitting on the group's bench, was Tyrell Sheridan. She walked over, and sat down next to him, looking at her new friend worriedly.

She knew he was the youngest of the group. He was born late in December. It was because of this fact that the group took extra precautions when it came to him. He had a fragile bone structure. He got sick easily. He skipped breakfast and lunch when he had first met him (at least, until Jeremy knocked some sense into him). The others saw him like the shy little kid next door everyone loved. Aelita saw him like a little brother.

"Tyrell?" Her voice quivered as she spoke, strangely finding it hard to speak to him. "Are you okay?"

Tyrell's originally sagged frame perked up instantly at the sound of her voice. "Hey..." he looked at her as he weakly said it, though, not exactly; his eyes just wouldn't look into her own.

"Are you okay?" she repeated. "You've been acting strange all day..." She then ventured, her voice still shaking. She didn't know why she was having such difficulty talking to him.

"It's April fifth," he... slightly explained. "I don't like the fifth of April."

Aelita was caught off guard. "Well... why not?"

Tyrell looked away, down to the ground, and focused on his shoe. "Five years ago, I had a sister named Irene. Five years ago, on this date, at 5:15 p.m., she died. She had gotten sick and the doctors tried everything."

Aelita sadly placed her hand on his own. His hand was so warm, and she couldn't help it she began to feel the same way she did whenever she was near Jeremy.

Tyrell took Aelita's invitation for comfort, and grasped her hand gently. He continued. "My mother's a paramedic. She tried more than everything. Irene's death hit her hard. Mom hasn't spoken to the head doctor that took care of my sister since."

Aelita placed her other hand on the clasped one, so she could comfort him more. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know. It wasn't right for me to intrude.

That's you business."

The red sweater garbed brunette did the last thing she expected: he chuckled.

The silent, bo-staff wielding, motorcycle driving Lyoko Warrior actually LAUGHED.

"Tyrell??" Aelita questioned, with a hint of shock in her voice.

Once he stopped, he looked her straight in the eyes and smiled slightly at her. "Don't. You had the right. I worried you and I didn't mean to... It shouldn't be you apologizing, it should be me." When he finished, he let go of her hand, and looked towards the dorms. "We should be getting back."

"Actually, I came from the cafeteria. Odd had mentioned he hadn't seen you there all day," Aelita corrected.

Tyrell frowned. "What time is it..?" he muttered. He got up, placed his hands in his pockets, and looked at Aelita with caring eyes. "So... just in time for dessert?"

Aelita chuckled a little and stood up as well. Still wanting to comfort him for reminding him of his sister, she wrapped her arms around his left one, and smiled at him. "Sure. By the way, Tyrell... I was born on April fifth, at 5:15 p.m.."

The look of shock on his face made her smile even more. He looked at her and smirked once the shock went away. "Maybe April fifth isn't so bad after all, then, Aelita."



Aelita's sweet smile and her little cuddle was is reply. She felt him stiffen from the touch, knowing that he respected a female's privacy, and, that Tyrell knew Jeremy would have his head handed to him if he found out. But, Aelita loved the feeling Tyrell gave her.

... After all, he was just as sweet and just as respecting as Jeremy was...

but Tyrell had one thing Jeremy didn't: Tyrell wasn't always sitting at a computer and spending more time with that than anything else.

As they headed back to the cafeteria once there little moment was done, they watched Sissi storm out the door in a defeated manner, and practically run them over. Aelita and Tyrell eyed her for a bit before looking at each other.

"Guess Ulrich scared her off again," Aelita concluded.

Tyrell turned back to Sissi's retreating form. "Guess so."

Aelita smiled a little before taking his hand. "Tyrell... let's keep this night a secret, okay? I don't want them to know, and Jeremy..."

Tyrell smirked. "Trust me. They'll find out eventually. Until then, they won't."

Aelita just cuddled with him before they broke, and entered the cafeteria, the others seeing just an anxious Aelita dragging a poor, unfortunate, probably-had-been-lectured-about-scaring-her Tyrell.

... They had no idea how wrong they were.


	27. SxY

**Pairing: SamxYumi. Okay, yeah, I know. WAY late. And it's not on the poll either. That's cause I have a back log of pairings from before that. My bad. But anyway, I was sitting on the floor in sixth period, doing nothing (per usuall) and this popped out. So yeah. Umm, enjoy :)**

Music thumped through the room, a loud and steady beat from some popular rock song that everyone was jumping and dancing to. A mess of multi-colored lights flashed around the room, glinting off of the sweat soaked student s partying below. It was through this sea of people that Sam was currently navigating, searching for Odd, who had been the one to invite her to this party in the first place. At some point she had lost track of the blonde, as well as his friends, and now that it was getting late and she would have to leave soon, they were nowhere to be found.

Digging in her pocket, Sam pulled out her cell phone and tapped away at the keys. She reached the far wall of the little auditorium where the party was being held as she finished the text and sent it. She then crossed her arms, ready to wait for a response when, under the beat of the loud dance music, she picked out a familiar tune.

Following the faint sounds of 'Break Break Break-dance', Sam looked to the left and caught sight of Odd standing a little ways away. He was leaning forward, bracing himself with a hand on the wall as he spoke to a girl who was leaning against the wall, a grin on her face as she looked up at Odd. He took a second to grab his cell phone, glancing at its screen and then silencing it, tucking the little device back into his pocket.

Narrowing her eyes, Sam briefly contemplated storming over and wrenching Odd away from the brunette who had his attention and dragging him from the party. But then she took a mental step back, reminding herself that Odd was no longer hers, and she no longer held control of what girls he spoke to. Instead she spun around, marching away from the pair and looking for an exit. She noticed a small door next the stage and headed for it, wrenching it open and passing through it, pulling it firmly shut behind her.

Looking around, it seemed like Sam had emerged into the stage's storage closet, the longish room packed full of racks of costumes and big cardboard backdrops and sets and piles of boxes. And sitting on one of these boxes was none other than Yumi Ishiyama, staring blankly at a rack of dresses hanging before her. She didn't seem to have noticed that Sam had come in.

For about a minute Sam chewed over the idea of leaving, but seeing the way Yumi was sulking, and deciding that she had nothing better to do, she instead walked over and dropped down unceremoniously on the box beside Yumi. The dark haired girl didn't jump or flinch at the arrival of her new companion, instead turning slowly to give Sam a curious, slightly ruffled look.

"Do you need something?" she asked the girl, eyes glancing down to where Sam was sitting close enough that the pair's legs touched, and then back up to the darker girl's face.

"No," Sam said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall behind her. "This just looked like a cool place to hang is all."

"And what would make you think that?"

"I'm guessing what ever made you think it first," Sam answered with a grin. Yumi opened her mouth to respond, realized she had no good retort, and shut it again. Instead she turned away, once more glowering at the dresses across the room. Sam continued to watch the girl for a few seconds, and then turned her eyes up to the room's ceiling. It was dirty and stained, cracked and chipped, and held the room's only light, a dim yellow lamp that hung from the center of the ceiling and swayed slightly with the vibrations of the music.

"I needed to get away," Yumi suddenly said, causing Sam to give a small start.

"Huh?" she asked, looking over to Yumi in confusion.

"I came in here to get away," Yumi reiterated, looking at Sam with faintly narrowed eyes. "From Ulrich," she added softly.

"Ulrich?" Sam repeated, "Why? Was he being to clingy?"

"Not exactly," Yumi answered, "More like the opposite. I saw him talking to Aelita."

"So?" Sam asked, not seeing what the problem was. As far as she knew, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were all friends. What would be wrong with two of them talking to one another?

"I mean, they were _talking,_" Yumi said, and Sam gave an 'oh' of understanding.

"But I thought Aelita liked that other kid, with the glasses?"

"I guess not," Yumi grumbled, glaring angrily at the floor. After a few seconds she turned back to Sam. "What about you? Odd giving you trouble?"

"No," Sam growled, now glaring herself. "More like making the night wonderful. For some other girl." Yumi gave a nod of understanding, knowing well Odd's usual party habits and routine. Which usually ended in a slapped cheek and another girl with his name on their black list.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Yumi asked after a few minutes had passed.

"About what?" Sam asked, looking confused. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Odd's your ride home, right?" Sam nodded. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, as if this problem was just occurring to her. "I hadn't thought about it. What about you? Isn't Ulrich supposed to take you home?" Yumi sighed, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hand.

"Yeah, he is," she answered, looking at the floor as if hoping it would give her an answer to her new found problem. She then laughed lightly, looking over at Sam. "Looks like we're both stuck here." Sam nodded, looking silently at the rack of dresses. As she looked at the row of colorful, poofy outfits, an idea came to her.

"You know, we don't have to go home," she said, getting up and walking over to the dresses.

"What?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow at the other girl as she started pulling some of the dresses from the rack. "Where are we supposed to go then?"

"Right here!" Sam answered, tossing her armful of dresses onto to the floor. She grabbed a few more and tossed them down as well, forming a sort of nest out of the material. "Now, what about blankets?" Yumi, realizing what Sam was up to, laughed and shook her head.

"We can't sleep here!"

"Sure we can," Sam said, pulling open a random box. She looked inside and let out a triumphant sound, pulling out what appeared to be curtains and tossing them on top of the dresses. She then dropped onto the heap, pulling out her cell phone and clicking away at the buttons.

"Now what are you doing?" Yumi asked, sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable dress/curtain bed.

"I'm telling Odd that I went home with you," Sam answered, finishing her text.

"That won't work," Yumi said, "He'll just ask Ulrich, who'll say he didn't take either of us home."

"Then tell Ulrich your parents came and got us," Sam said, sending her text and then dropping the cell into the heap of fabric that she was nestled in.

"You're a bad influence," Yumi told Sam, though there was a grin on her face as she texted Ulrich with their message. Once it was sent she too dropped her phone, then lay down as well.

"See, we don't need those boys," Sam said, turning her head to grin at Yumi. "You and me are good enough." Yumi grinned in agreement, snuggling into the curtains. She was glad that Sam had showed up in the closet. It turned out Odd's ex just happened to be exactly what she needed right now.

The grin dropped when the muffled sound of a cell phone vibrating filled the air. For a moment the two girls were silent. Then they looked at one another, and burst out laughing. Neither was sure why they were suddenly feeling so happy, but both figured it wasn't all that important. They were just enjoying their boy free, girl only night together.

The boys could wait, at least until morning.


	28. SxUxY

**Pairing: SissixUlrichxYumi. Hmm. Not really a threesome, but it does involve them all. Also, just a tad weirder then the last chapter.**

Ulrich Stern was confused.

Now, I don't mean something like 'I don't get this math problem' confused, or even 'What is that crazy girl doing with that poor, innocent bunny' confused. Not even 'What did Jeremy just say?' confused. No, this was a confusion of a whole new level. For you see, Ulrich Stern was confused about the one thing that confuses all men (whether they admit it or not).

Ulrich Stern was confused about girls.

And not just any girls. These two were, in his opinion, the two very most confusing girls in all of Kadic, if not all of France. And they were none other than Yumi Ishiyama and Sissi Delmas.

It had all started earlier that day, when the science teacher had put her students into groups to work on a project. Ulrich has assumed that they would be paired by tables, and so he didn't worry too much. Odd wasn't that bad of a partner. But then the teacher announced that she was going in some type of alphabetical order, with the first and last students paired up and then working her way to the center of the alphabet. Still not a bad thing. Last time she had done this, Ulrich had still been paired with Odd.

Of course, this was before the new student, Lauren Squean joined the class. Ulrich already thought the girl had a ridiculous last name, and that dislike grew when she was partnered off with a less than pleased looking Odd. Running names through his head, Ulrich tried to think of who he would now be stuck with.

When the familiar raven haired, self proclaimed princess dropped into the seat next to him, Ulrich almost cried.

But, after the obligatory 'Ulrich-dears' and 'I don't like you' glares were exchanged, and the pair got to work, Ulrich was shocked to find that Sissi was being, for lack of a better word, normal. Ulrich was pleasantly surprised, and actually caught himself mentally admitting that if she were always this way, Sissi might actually be tolerable. Ulrich quickly squished that thought, so as to keep it as far away from his mouth as possible.

Of course, this isn't where poor Ulrich's confusion ended. You see, after science class, our favorite samurai child made his way to the gym, for his usual sparring match with Yumi. But when he arrived he found not the young Asian he was expecting, but a note taped to the door.

It was from Yumi.

It said she was sorry, but she was going to have to skip their practice today. She had been invited to go to a movie.

With William.

Ulrich's brain did a full-shut down and reboot at this new information, the boy having trouble processing this new thought. Yumi…and William? In a movie? But Yumi…HE liked Yumi. Ulrich and Yumi. Not icky William.

And this brought Ulrich's mind back to earlier, when Sissi had been so nice. Had she known about this? Maybe she already knew about Yumi and William, and had seen an opening, which she took. Or maybe she was the one to put the note! But then, where was Yumi…?

"Hey Ulrich!"

With a jump of surprise, Ulrich spun around to see Odd walking his way. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde stopped before Ulrich, giving him a curious look.

"What's up?"

Ulrich looked at Odd, then to the now crumpled note his hand and back to Odd.

"Girls confuse me," he answered simply, shaking his head. Odd sighed, tossing an arm around Ulrich's shoulders and starting to lead him away from the gym.

"Ulrich," he said, "welcome to my world."

**Number of times author fit the word 'confused' or it's variants into the chapter- eleven. Woot.**


	29. YxS

**Pairing: YumixSissi. Okay, this chapter was helped along by a picture sent to me by the amazing SnowPrincessMossy. My most mature chapter, but still not too bad. Enjoy :**

Sissi sat on the end of her bed, gazing blankly at the wall in front of her, as if searching the chipped and faded white paint for the answers to all of her questions. Her little staring contest with the plaster was abruptly broken when the click of the doorknob being turned made her jump. Looking to the door, Sissi didn't so much as blink as Yumi immerged into her room, pushing the door shut behind her.

Pushing herself up from the bed, Sissi turned to face Yumi. The young Asian just looked back, the two locking gazes in some sort of battle of wills. And then suddenly, with no warning from the older girl, Yumi took the five long strides between herself and Sissi, coming to stand right in front of the shorter French girl.

Sissi responded by suddenly leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Yumi's neck, pulling the older girl into a passionate kiss. Not seeming at all perturbed by the act. Yumi was quick to reciprocate the gesture; the kiss becoming almost frantic as Yumi wrapped one arm around Sissi's back, the other hand coming up to tangle in long raven hair. The pair pressed against one another, moaning around their locked lips as they stumbled back, the pair bumping into Sissi's school issued desk.

Not about to be stopped by such trivial obstacles as furniture, Yumi just wrapped her arm tighter around Sissi's waist, pushing books and papers to the floor as she heaved the slender girl up onto the desk, continuing to grasp and grope. When they couldn't hold out much longer they broke apart for air with a wet sucking noise, gasping for breath but not missing a beat as suddenly four hands were tugging at the hem of Sissi's shirt. Once the material was out of the way lips crashed together as Yumi's hands snaked around to fiddle with Sissi's bra, the younger girl wrapping her legs around her partner's waist as she worked off Yumi's shirt.

Once those articles of clothing were out of the way Sissi pulled free of the pair's heated kiss, causing Yumi to whine as she instead latched onto the girl's neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse. In response Yumi wrapped her arms around Sissi's waist, lifting the girl and turning towards the bed.

In their frantic bid for love, neither pair took any time to consider the strangeness of this whole incident, which by now had become almost ritual for the pair. It had all begun almost two months before, when Yumi had been walking through the woods, needing some fresh air after the unexpected scene she had just been witness too. Looking for a place to sit and think, Yumi had almost literally tripped over Sissi, the girl laying on the ground and staring up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked, surprised by the girl's random presence.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sissi snapped back, glaring up at Yumi.

"It looks like you're being in my way," Yumi answered, not at all in the mood to deal with Sissi's attitude right now. Sissi just huffed, but didn't say anything more. After a few seconds of silence Yumi assumed that Sissi was done and started to walk away.

"You saw them too, didn't you?"

Yumi froze, spinning around to glare at Sissi, who was now sitting up and looking at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Odd and Ulrich," Sissi said. "I saw them too, over by the soda machine." Sissi gave a humorless smirk. "Looks like they don't need us anymore, or any girl for that matter."

Yumi pulled a face at Sissi, although mentally she agreed. Judging by how busy the two boys had appeared, they wouldn't be actively seeking girlfriends any time soon. At least now Yumi knew she wasn't the reason Ulrich never made a move.

"Yeah, I saw them," Yumi said, crossing her arms. "What do you care?"

"Who says I care?" Sissi spat, glaring.

"Then why are you asking?" Yumi shot back.

"I can ask whatever I feel like asking," Sissi said, huffing and crossing her own arms.

"Well, I don't care about what you want to ask me," Yumi said, almost shouting now.

"Then why are you still here!?"

Yumi opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a frustrated shout. "I don't know!" And with that, she turned and started to march off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sissi shouted, but Yumi just ignored her. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" There was a loud sigh, and then, "Yumi, stop."

To her own surprise, Yumi came to a halt, turning around to glare at the other girl.

"What?"

"Come sit down," Sissi said, patting the ground next to her.

"No," Yumi answered, glaring. Sissi just raised her eyebrows with a snort.

"Yumi."

"Fine!" Yumi shouted in exasperation, tossing her hands in the air as she went and sat down next to Sissi. "Now what?"

"Lay down," Sissi instructed, doing so herself.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

With a glare, Yumi did as she was told, lying down next to Sissi. After a few minutes of just lying there, Yumi sighed.

"What is the point of this?"

"We're relaxing," Sissi said, rolling her eyes. "We just found out our crushes are having sex with each other. We could use some time to let that sink in."

"I don't see why we-" And then Yumi paused, letting what Sissi had said really sink in and be comprehended. "Wait. Crushes…like, two. You like…?"

Sissi glared, although it looked like it was more self directed because of letting that bit of info slip then it was meant for Yumi.

"Yes. And…?"

"Nothing," Yumi said, turning back to the sky. "Just a little unexpected is all. Any more surprises planned today I need to be made aware of?"

"If it was meant to be a surprise, why would it be planned?" Sissi asked. Yumi stared at the girl for a moment, who just grinned and looked away again. Yumi shook her head, and looked once more up between the leaves to the sky above.

The pair had ended up sitting out in the forest for a few hours, talking about boys and crushes and love in general. As they had talked, Yumi had accidentally let slip that she had never been kissed. This spawned a talk of the finer points of kissing, and Sissi had somehow ended up offering to teach them to Yumi, which the older girl had somehow ended up accepting.

It really wasn't that hard for two broken hearted girls who started to kiss to quickly move on from there.

And now, two months later, the pair was recreating that afternoon almost every night- in dorm rooms and closets, in empty classrooms and occasionally out in the forest (although Sissi wasn't too fond of that one, ever since the poison ivy incident).

And as they lay in Sissi's bed, tangled in the sheets, hair sticking to sweat slicked bodies and limbs tangled, Yumi nuzzling against Sissi's throat, the French girl took a moment to consider just where this relationship had gone. And how she, once the most eligible bachelorette in school, had been taken by her female rival in love. What a depressing thought.

"Yumi?" Sissi said, turning her head so that the other girl faced her. "I hate you."

With an amused hum Yumi leaned forward, pushing her lips against Sissi's in a kiss that was far from unwanted.

"I love you too."

**I love you guys too. Hope you like the referance :)**


	30. SxH

**Pairing: SissixHiroki. It's been what, forever and a day since I updated? Something like that. But anyway here it is, requested by Hyperion Prime. I had some trouble trying to figure out how to not make Sissi seem lechrous, but I think I got something that works. Enjoy!**

Sissi sighed, head resting in her hands as she started dejectedly down at the concrete beneath her feet. She had been sitting on one of the school's benches, sulking like this for a good twenty minutes now, huffing and sighing and staring. Meanwhile, the reason for her gloomy mood was sitting in the cafeteria, laughing and chatting away with his friends, probably cuddling up to that Yumi girl. Sissi gave an angry huff, scuffing at the ground with her foot. It just wasn't fair.

Shaking her head, Sissi thought back on the events of earlier. She had come up to Ulrich, being as nice as she possibly could be, calling him dear and all the other nice names she could think of, and she didn't even insult Yumi! But no, Ulrich just brushed her off like always, instead walking off with Yumi once again and leaving her with nothing but an insult and a cold shoulder in return.

"Why don't you like me?" Sissi grumbled to the sandy ground. "Am I just ugly?"

"I don't think you're ugly."

Sissi jumped at the unexpected voice, gasping and spinning around to look at the younger boy sitting next to her. Looking around in confusion, trying to figure out how this boy could have shown up without her noticing; Sissi eventually just shook her head and addressed the kid.

"What are you doing here?"

Sissi was nothing if not blunt.

"Sitting," the boy answered. "I can sit here, can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't," Sissi crossing her arms and leaning back against the bench, a scowl now in place. The boy scowled back, mimicking her posture. When she noticed this, Sissi stuck out her tongue at the boy, who laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sitting," Sissi answered shortly. The boy snorted.

"And talking to yourself?"

"I can talk to myself if I want!" Sissi spat, now full on glaring.

"Even if you're saying stuff that's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sissi said, arms dropping into her lap as she stared at the kid in confusion.

"You said you were ugly," the boy said, looking away now, and Sissi noticed that he was blushing slightly. "I don't think you're ugly."

"Well, why don't you tell Ulrich that?" Sissi said, sighing as she fell back against the bench. "Apparently he doesn't agree with you."

"Ulrich?" the kid repeated. "Isn't he that the boy Yumi likes?"

"Yes," Sissi sighed, slumping against the bench even further.

"Why do you like him?" the boy asked, pulling a face as if it was a bad thing.

"What's wrong with liking Ulrich?" Sissi asked, feeling defensive, although whether for Ulrich or herself she couldn't be sure.

"I guess nothing," the boy said with a shrug. "I just don't think he's that great. My sister is always getting mad at him and arguing with him. I don't like it."

"Yeah, for saying they like each other, they do fight a lot," Sissi said with a sigh. And then the boy's words actually clicked. "Wait, you're Yumi's brother?"

"Yes," the boy said, nodding. "I'm Hiroki."

"Sissi. Nice to meet you," Sissi said, nodding her head to the boy, who smiled.

"You're a lot nicer then Yumi says," Hiroki told Sissi matter of factly, causing the girl to quirk an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you the little charmer," Sissi said, "I'm nice, I'm pretty; maybe I should just forget about Ulrich and go out with you."

"I wouldn't mind," Hiroki said, causing Sissi to laugh.

"I'm sure," she said, standing up ruffling Hiroki's hair, earning herself a glare for the younger boy. "Maybe when you're older. But for now, I'm going to my room. See you around Hiroki."

Sissi heard Hiroko shout 'bye' as she walked away and she waved over her shoulder. "Maybe when you're older," she repeated to herself as she walked, giving a laugh and shaking her head. As she reached the dorm building she paused, turning to look back at Hiroki, who was disappearing into the cafeteria. As she watched him vanish inside Sissi's expression softened and a smile crossed her face before she too disappeared inside.


	31. AxA

**Pairing: AelitaxAntea. Okay, this is one that like, half of you voted for. I thought it came out kinda cute, but I'll let you all decide. I dedicate this chapter to Railen cause if I update, now he should too. Also, as stated in chapter one, some of these chapters are family relationships. So no, this is not meant to be sexual. And now, go read!**

"Aelita! Aelita, don't wander to far sweetie!"

"Okay mommy!" a little pink haired girl called over her shoulder to the older woman a few feet behind her, the woman she looked so much like. But even with all of the compliments about how similar her little daughter was to herself, Antea Schaeffer knew that Aelita was truly her father's daughter, having inherited Franz's sharp mind and endless curiosity. A curiosity that always had her wandering and exploring as she was now, Aelita crouched down by a snow dusted log, little hands lifting it to look and search underneath.

"Look mommy, look!" Aelita shouted, puling something out from under the log and running with it back to her mother.

"What have you go there Aelita?" Antea asked, crouching down to Aelita's height, a smile on her face as her little girl reached her, hands cupped together and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Something," Aelita drawled, eyes twinkling as she leaned in close to her mother, eyes shifting about as if to check for anyone who might be listening. "But it's a secret."

"A secret?" Antea asked, eyebrows rising. "Too secret even for mommy?"

"Maybe," Aelita said, leaning back slightly. Antea pouted at her daughter, adopting a look of hurt.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," she wheedled, trying hard to look sincere, even though all she wanted to do was laugh at her little girl's secretive look and pull her into a hug.

"Umm…" Aelita said, looking down at her boots and then back up to her mother. "Promise you won't tell anybody? Not even daddy?"

"Not even daddy," Antea said, miming crossing her heart. Aelita watched her mother closely, her face scrunched in thought for a moment.

"Okay!" she declared suddenly, a grin splitting her face. She then held out her hands to her mother, opening them to show what she held.

"Oh my, that's quite a find," Antea said, looking into the girl's gloved hands.

Resting in Aelita's hands was a large beetle, big enough to fill Aelita's palm, all of it colored a deep emerald green.

"Do you like him?" Aelita asked, eyes locking on her mother's matching green orbs.

"I think he's very pretty," Antea said, looking up from the bug to Aelita's wide eyes. The shined with the smile that decorated Aelita's face.

"Do you think I could keep him?" Aelita asked curiously, cocking her head slightly to the side as she waited for a response.

"And take him away from his home?"

"His home?" Aelita repeated, eyes wide. Antea nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure a big handsome beetle like him must have a home," Antea said, keeping her expression serious. "Why, I bet he even has a beetle wife and a beetle daughter too!"

"Like me!" Aelita said, bouncing slightly.

"Yes, just like you," Antea said, tapping Aelita on the nose, getting a giggle from the little girl. "So why don't you take Mr. Beetle home to his family before they start to miss him?"

"Okay!" Aelita said, closing her hands again and scurrying back to the log she had gotten the bug from. Standing up straight and tucking her arms around her chest, Antea watched her daughter lovingly as she lifted the log back up and tucked the beetle underneath, all the while her lips moving as she chatted with the critter. Once she was finished she jumped up and ran back to Antea, latching her arms around her mother's leg.

"Can we go inside now?" Aelita asked, looking up at her mother.

"Why?" Antea asked, surprised by the request. Usually it was her trying to get Aelita to come back in at the end of the day.

"I want to tell daddy about Mr. Beetle! Cause he has a wife and a little girl just like daddy does."



Laughing at her daughter's request, Antea bent down and scooped up her daughter, turning and heading back for the house as Aelita snuggled into her embrace.

--

With a gasp Aelita sat up in bed, eyes darting around her dimly lit dorm room as the feelings of the memory faded away. She could still feel the light chill of the snow and the grip of her mother's arms around her. It made for a strange mix of weird and comforting.

Giving a slight shake of her head, Aelita pushed back her blankets and stood, grabbing her robe off the ground and tugging it on as she made her way over to her window. Perching on the window ledge, Aelita rested her forehead against the cool glass as she let the new memory sink in.

Over the months since Aelita had returned to Earth she had over time started to regain her memories, slowly at first but the flashbacks happening more frequently as she stayed on Earth. Although some happened during the day, while she daydreamed at her desk or zoned out during lunch, the majority happened while she slept. Some were of the days leading up to her time stuck on Lyoko, memories of her father locked away in his study or lab working, which she would share with her friends and talk them over with Jeremy. Occasionally some were of Lyoko its self, in the few times where Aelita was aware of being there, which she also shared.

And some, like the one she had just had, she kept entirely to herself. These were the memories she cherished most, the ones of her life before Lyoko. They were usually something mundane, cooking in the kitchen with mom, playing hide and seek around the house with dad, or exploring in the yard like tonight. These memories always gave Aelita a feeling of normalcy, of a stability she at one point had feared she might never have had.

And the ones like tonight, with her mother, gave her another thing. Hope.

As Aelita looked out over the dark and quiet Kadic campus, she tucked that hope away, hope that one day she would find her mother again.


	32. XxY

**Pairing: XanaxYumi. I dedicate this chapter to Rena, since without her creeper rant I my never have come up with the idea for it. This is the scene from Double Take, with my own twist to ot fits the pairing. Enjoy.**

_She's all alone, now's your chance!_

Hearing Xana's mental shout, William turned around to see Yumi looking out at the tower ahead, which had just been deactivated. When it had Xana had believed that this mission was going to prove a complete failure, but by the looks of things, he might be able to get something out of it after all. With him a warrior up, those silly kids losing one of their own would even further even the playing field. Or uneven it, as Xana hoped to do.

_Go, attack her now while she's not expecting it!_ Spinning around, William caught sight of Yumi standing alone and, without so much as a triumphant grin, pounced down from where he stood to land behind her. Yumi quickly spun around in shock at his landing, eyes going wide when she saw the boy standing only feet from herself.

With a cackle William stood, marching towards Yumi and extending his sword towards her neck. Instinctively Yumi stepped backwards, her heel finding the edge of the ledge she stood on, knocking a rock loose into the digital sea below.

"Jeremy, William's trying to push me into the digital sea!" Yumi called, glancing back nervously at the open expanse behind her.

"_Yumi, I'll bring you back in,"_ Jeremy said, causing Xana to laugh, even if William was the only one who could hear him.

_He can't do it. Their little computer has suffered too much damage. They can't stop us._ As Xana spoke William edged his sword closer, urged on by Xana's confidence. But before he could strike the final blow Xana called for him to halt.

_Not just yet_,he said, and William could feel Xana slipping in to take control. _Let me say goodbye first._

Dropping William's sword, Xana stepped forward with his borrowed body, eyes roving over Yumi in a quick once over. _You know, _Xana said, though his thoughts stayed between him and William, _I always thought you were the cutest. You would have made a good warrior to have on my side. _Reaching his hand up, William brushed the back of it along Yumi's cheek. The girl seemed shocked, wide eyes locked on the boy standing before her.

_Yes, _Xana whispered to himself. _You would have made a great warrior. _Xana let the hand drop. _Too bad you would never allow it._ And with that Xana brought his hand up and gave the push that would send Yumi over the edge and out of his hair once and for all. He wasn't sure if he was surprised that she did it or disappointed that he didn't see it coming when Yumi latched onto his wrist, proving to him that he was right as she took him along with her to the digital grave below.


	33. OxSxW

**Pairing: OddxSissixWilliam. This ended up with the pairing more humorusly implied then anything explicit. I hope it works. Enjoy :)**

Sissi walked along, almost skipping with merriment as she made her way along one of the many paths weaving through the Kadic campus. She was, as per usual, on the prowl for a certain brown haired boy although unlike most times she had something more to give him then simple declarations of love. No, today she carried with her a little bag, inside of which were two small gift wrapped boxes.

Checking that the little gifts were still in place, Sissi swallowed back and excited giggle and then pranced up to the cafeteria door, pulling it open and swaggering inside like she owned the place. She ignored the looks being sent her way, both admiring and disapproving, and sauntered right up to the table where Ulrich sat with his friends, chatting away with them.

"Hello Ulrich dear," Sissi cooed once she reached the table, striking the cutest pose she could think of and batting her eyelashes at her target, meanwhile ignoring the less then discrete gagging sounds Odd was making behind her back.

"Hello Sissi," Ulrich answered shortly, eyeing Sissi with a look that only Sissi herself could think was in any way welcoming and friendly. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, well no, not exactly," Sissi said, trying to both look kindly at Ulrich and glare daggers at Odd, who had moved on to a full out hurling pantomime. "I wanted to give you something."

"Would you mind being quick about it?" Yumi asked, glaring at Sissi and trying not to laugh at Odd. "If you hang around much longer, Odd will have to give us his lunch." Those sitting around the table laughed, while those sitting around them also giggled, if not because they thought it was funny then just because it was someone making fun of Sissi.

"Very funny," Sissi spat; glaring at Yumi and kicking Odd in the shin. "Actually, I wanted to give you-"

"Unless it's money or a restraining order between you and me, I'm not interested," Ulrich said, cutting Sissi off. He then returned to his meal, a more then obvious sign that he was done with the conversation. The others at the table followed suit, causing Sissi to huff.

"Fine!" she shouted eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. "I just won't give you my gift after all! I'll give it to…uh, Odd! Here, take it." Sissi then pulled one of the boxes from her bag and dumped it in front of Odd, after which she stormed towards the door, tossing the second box down on the table where William sat as she left.

"Well, that was…weird," Ulrich said, eyes now on Odd as he tore into the box before him. "Hey, you know that's from Sissi, right?"

"Hey, a gift's a gift," Odd said, ripping off the paper and getting the ribbon tangled around the box in his rush. A few tables over William, who had received Sissi's other little gift, had gotten the box open and was examining whatever it was he had pulled out. After a few seconds he slipped whatever it was around his neck and picked up his tray, standing and heading in the group's direction to go dispose of it.

As William passed the table, the boy sparing Ulrich a nod and Odd a look that almost but not quite accused idiocy, Ulrich took a close look at Sissi's gift. It was a silver pendent, handing from a chain, across which was the word 'love' in big letters. Ulrich was about to say something about it to Odd, noticing that the others at the table had seen the necklace, when Odd gave a triumphant shout, pulling from the box a necklace of his own.

"Oooh, cool!" Odd said, holding up the necklace and letting it spin. "Sweet necklace."

"What's it say?" Jeremy asked, noticing the lettering on it.

"Uh, 'true'," Odd said, reading the pendent. "Huh, I wonder what that's supposed to mean. Oh well." And with that Odd slipped the necklace on; not noticing Ulrich's look of worry and shock or Yumi's barely suppressed laughter. "I'm off," Odd announced to the group. "I need to talk to Mrs. Hertz. See you in class!"

And with that said Odd grabbed his tray and wandered off, leaving the rest of his friends sitting at the table in silence.

"Should we tell him?" Jeremy asked after a few seconds.

"Nah," Ulrich said, shaking his head. "He'll figure it out eventually."


	34. JxS

**Pairing: JimxSuzanne. Wow, did I vanish or what? This summer is turning out a lot more nuts then I was hoping it would be. But tuh-duh! A chapter! No, it's not on the poll, but it's fnished and I figured I might as well update what I've got. Umm, enjoy (:**

Standing outside of the classroom of Kadic's resident science teacher, Jim Morales was doing something many of his students would be surprised to see. Fidgeting nervously, weight shifting from one foot to the other, Jim chewed on his bottom lip as he waited outside the classroom, a bouquet of flowers in hand. You see, it was the school dance tonight, and Jim had finally plucked up the courage to ask out the one woman he had been crushing on all year.

Now this crush of Jim's had started before the school year had started, the night before actually, at the school's Before School All Staff Ball. Jim had been planning on going dateless, as per usual, when Suzanne Hertz had approached him during lunch. Now normally she went to the dance with her husband, but which him having moved out a month previous she was now lacking in a dance partner. She knew that Jim usually went to the dance by himself, and so figured he would make a good choice for partner. When she'd asked Jim had seemed a little taken a back, which made sense considering that, as far as Suzanne was concerned, no one from the school had asked him before.

At first Jim had considered protecting his loner status, and almost declined Suzanne's offer. But when he heard her reason for asking him he just couldn't say no. Besides, it wasn't like them going together meant anything, it was just two co-workers escorting one another to a school function. Of course, things had changed when Suzanne had arrived at the dance, very dressed up and looking nothing like she did when teaching.

She was dressed in a long, dark red dress that clung to her curves, which were much more obvious now that she was out of her usual lab coat. Her hair, which was usually in a frizzy poof, was pulled back into a tight, slick bun; and she had replaced her glasses with a more elegant pair. Jim was head over heels before they even said 'hello'.

When they got into the auditorium, where the dance was being held, Jim immediately lead Suzanne out onto the dance floor. Smiling kindly and making small talk, Suzanne happily put up with letting Jim lead her around in a slightly off step waltz. Once the song ended Suzanne thanked Jim, and then wandered off to talk with the other teaches of the science department.

But while Suzanne was able to brush the dance off so easily, Jim could not. He spent the whole rest of the night thinking of Mrs. Hertz bright eyes and vibrant smile. And on past the dance he kept thinking of it, through the fall and into the winter, all through spring and now into the beginning months of summer.

And so after a year of crushing on Mrs. Hertz, Jim finally decided to do it- he would finally ask her out. Which was why he was standing outside of her classroom; flowers in hand as he waited for her to come out. Still shifting nervously, Jim took an excited breath when he noticed the handle the classroom door twisting slightly. Breathing in deeply, the school's coach tried to calm himself as he got ready to ask the woman he was in love with out on a date.

"Suzanne!" he said when she emerged from the classroom door. "I was wondering if I could ask you-"

"Hello Jim," Suzanne said, nudging past him with her arms full of papers and folders. "If you could excuse me, I need to get to the teacher's lounge, get some coffee and start grading all of these exams. It was nice seeing you," she added, hurrying down the hall and leaving Jim standing alone at her classroom, pouting to himself as the room's door slowly swung shut.


	35. TxA

**Pairing: TakeoxAkikio. Cause Yumi's parents need some love too. I'm not really sure if I got them right, but I hope so. Lemme know!**

"Takeo? Are you feeling okay?"

Jumping slightly at the question, Takeo looked up and nodded at the young woman sitting across from him at the small restaurant table. "Yes Akiko, I'm fine," he said, setting don the cloth napkin that he had been methodically tying into knots.

"Are you sure?" Akiko asked, reaching over the table and grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "You've been acting off all night."

"I'm sure Akiko," Takeo said, resting a hand over the one his girlfriend gripped his with. "I'm just…a little nervous I guess."

"Nervous?" Akiko repeated, tilting her head slightly to the side. She reachd forward, taking Takeo's other hand. "What are you nervous about? Our anniversary?"

"That's some of it," Takeo said, nodding slightly. Tonight was he and Akiko's three year anniversary, and Takeo had pulled out all the stops. They had spent the entire day together, going downtown and perusing the shops, heading down the beach and walking the surf as they talked about anything and nothing, and then coming out the finest restaurant in town, a reservation for which Takeo had made months in advance.

With all of this in mind, Akiko couldn't quite think of what could have her boyfriend feeling so worried. "Today has been amazing," she told him, "better than anything I could have imagined. If you're worried about what I think, don't be. I thought it was wonderful."

"I'm glad," Takeo said, giving Akiko a soft smile. "But that's…not quite it."

"Then what is?" Akiko asked. Takeo gently pulled his hands free of Akiko's, reaching into his pocket and digging around.

"Akiko, this day has been amazing," he said, glancing down as he pulled something from his pocket. "But there is something that could make it just a bit better."

"Takeo…?" Akiko whispered, eyes going wide as her boyfriend climbed from his chair and knelt down next to their table. On one knee.

"Akiko," he said, holding up his hand, in which was a small black box. "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone, and ever could. And so I ask this of you." Takeo popped the box open, revealing a silver ring, set with a glittering diamond. "Akiko, would you marry me?"

For a moment Akiko sat in shock, eyes wide as she looked down at her boyfriend, watching his with eyes lit with hope. She then broke into a wide grin, launching herself at him and almost knocking him to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Yes Takeo," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes."


	36. TxS

**Pairing: TheoxSissi. This one is a sort of romance/friendship mix. Extra long to make up for the extra wait. I think that's all, so, on to the chapter!**

_Sissi Gauthier. Sissi Delmas- Gauthier_. Yeah, that sounded good. Smiling to himself, Theo sketched a small heart around the name. He then began a scribble of TG + SD, this time inside of a big star. He was beginning to run out of room on the back of his notebook for any more doodles. Oh no wait, there was a little bit of space. Theo quickly scribbled a little SD with a heart around it in the spot. Admiring his work he sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He then turned his attention away from his desk and across the room, his eyes finding the subject of his many scribbles. Sissi was sitting at her desk, compact in hand, alternately checking her makeup and the clock as she, along with the rest of the class, waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

"Class, one final announcement!" their teacher called, raising a hand to get the group's attention. "I'm sure none of you have forgotten about the dance tonight-" he was cut off when the students burst into happy cheering and chatter. He let the excited students go on for a minute or so, and then called for them to quiet down.

"Yes, yes, I know you're all excited. But in your excitement I don't want any of you to forget the rules we have set down." The class booed and whined, but the teacher deftly ignored them. "I'm sure all of you remember what happened at the Christmas Dance, so I'm sure I don't need to remind any of you that both paint, as well as any form of livestock, are not allowed on the campus at any time. And this rule will be strictly in forced," he added, eyeing Odd Della Robbia.

"What?" Odd asked. "Mr. Delmas thought it was funny."

The class broke out into laughter, while the teacher simply shook his head and returned to his desk. From her seat in front of Odd Sissi gave a huff, shaking her head regally as she tossed a refined glare over her shoulder at the blond. It was answered with a raspberry, which made the girl gasp. Theo scowled, wanting sorely to toss his notebook at Odd.

Just then the bell rang and everyone scrambled out of their seats, flocking towards the door and out into the hall as the school day ended. Grabbing his bag Theo quickly stuffed his things away and then hurried after the crowd, picking out Sissi among the flow of bodies.

"Hey! Hey Sissi, wait up!" he called, waving one of his hands over the crowd. Sissi paused, looking coyly over her shoulder, a smile plastered across her face. It faltered somewhat when she noticed who had called her. Theo ignored it. That usually happened when she realized it wasn't Ulrich calling her name.

"Hey Sissi," he said once he reached her. "What's up?"

"Hello Theo. I was just heading back to my dorm to get ready for the dance."

"Oh?" Theo said as he shouldered his bag. "You know, I was just about to ask you about that actually."

"Well make it quick," she said as she handed her own backpack off to a lurking Nicholas and Herve. "I need to get back to my room if I want to have enough time to get ready."

"Right," Theo said, nodding. He didn't take Sissi's brisk manner to much to heart. She was like that with all of her friends after all. "I was wondering, did you ever find a date?"

"Well that's a silly question," Sissi said with a laugh. "Of course I did! Who wouldn't want to take me to the dance?"

"Uh yeah, duh," Theo said. He felt his heart slowly sinking towards his stomach. "So, er, who is it?"

"Who's what?" Sissi asked curiously. She'd been distracted checking her makeup once more.

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Well that should be obvious," Sissi said, waving a hand around. "Ulrich of course."

Theo's heart dropped, if it were possible, even lower. "Oh. So, you already asked him?"

"Of course not," Sissi said, rolling her eyes. "You never ask the boy you want to go with to take you. He asks you to go with him."

"Wait, you mean Ulrich asked you?"

"No, not yet," Sissi said. "But he will tonight. Boys always wait until the night of the dance to ask their dates to go with them."

Well, that was some dance etiquette Theo had never heard before. But that was no reason for him to give up now on his quest to make Sissi his date. "So there's a chance you won't have a date tonight?" he asked. Sissi quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I don't mean like he won't ask you," Theo explained when he realized what his words must have sounded like. "Just…what if Ulrich gets sick? Or decides he doesn't want to go? Then what will you do?"

Sissi looked at Theo as if this possibility had never occurred to her. Then her expression became suspicious. "Did he tell you he wasn't going to go? Is that why we're talking now? Because he wanted you to tell me he wasn't going?"

"Uh, no," Theo said. Sissi gave a relived sigh, plastering a hand across her chest.

"Oh good," she said. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Uh, yeah," Theo said, rubbing the back of his neck and then pulling the conversation back to his point. "But if that did happen, then what would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who would you go with then?" Sissi looked at him blankly for a moment, then shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it," she admitted. "You guys I guess," she said, gesturing to Theo, Nicholas, and Herve. "Why?"

"Well, uh, I was just thinking," Theo said, starting to feel nervous. "If that did happen, you could always, you know, I would take you if you wanted."

Theo held his breath as Sissi looked up at him thoughtfully, while behind her Nicholas, whose love for Sissi was no well kept secret, scowled. "I guess that would be okay," the ravenette decided. Theo felt his heart fly up into his chest again. "But don't get your hopes up," she added. "The chances of Ulrich not taking me are pretty slim."

--

"I can't believe he didn't ask me!"

Theo winced slightly at Sissi's loud cry, digging around in his pocket for a tissue he'd decided at the last minute to bring. He allowed himself a quick mental pat on the back for his quick thinking as he held out the scrap of tissue paper.

"I mean, if he hadn't showed up it wouldn't have mattered," Sissi continued to sniffle, snatching the offered tissue. "But _no_, he had to go to the dance with that, that Yumi girl! What does he even see in her! She's not even that pretty! I'm _gorgeous_! How could he not ask me?"

Even though Sissi would occasionally direct these questions at him, Theo found it best not to say anything. Experience had taught him that if he tried to rationalize his fellow soccer player's actions then Sissi would only accuse him of siding with Ulrich over his friend. If he agreed with Sissi then she would only end up angrier and liable to march into the dance and start something both of them would probably regret. No, best to just offer tissues and hold his tongue.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Sissi whined, stomping a heeled foot. "I can't just go back to my room, not when I'm like this!" She gestured miserably at her outfit, a silky red cocktail dress and matching heels, and her hair which was up in a bundle of tight ringlets that had taken a good three hours to accomplish.

"You know Sissi, you could always go with me," Theo reminded her gently. He then winced when Sissi's response was to blow her nose loudly. Theo was beginning to become jealous of Nicholas and Herve, who had fled at the first sign of danger. He was starting to wonder if it might have been worth his while to do the same.

As if sensing his thoughts Sissi spun around with another wail and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, it won't be the same!" she moaned. "I can't go in there and see my Ulrich with _her_." Theo quickly grasped from some excuse to change her mind.

"But Sissi," he said, "If you don't go then, uh…no one…will, uh, get to see how wonderful you look!"

It was like Theo had flipped some sort of switch. The sniveling, clingy Sissi was suddenly replaced by the straight backed, assertive girl he was used to seeing march about school. Blinking red rimmed eyes and whipping out a mirror to fix tear smudged makeup; Sissi took a deep, steadying breath.

"You're right," she said, giving her head a prim shake and closing her compact with a snap. "I can't mope out here over one boy and deny all of the others my wonderful presence." She turned to her companion. "Let's go Theo," she commanded the slightly dumbstruck looking boy. She then snatched Theo's wrist and tugged him towards the gym doors, behind which the party was taking place.


	37. SxWxU

**Pairing: SissixWilliamxUlrich. 'sigh' One of these days I will do a threesome chapter that actually involves all three characters together. But for now, just more messy relationships! And see John?? Kitty can update if she really wants to. To everyone else (and John too) enjoy the chapter!**

This date was not going at all how Sissi had planned. She had been so sure that when she picked the movie that she and William were going to go see that she'd chosen one he'd already watched. A very purposeful move because, as was common knowledge at Kadic, trying to find somewhere on campus to make out with your boyfriend was nearly impossible- but the movie theater, which was close enough to walk to, was a perfect place for the school's young couples to go and spend a few hours alone.

Also common knowledge, or so Sissi had thought, was that when your girlfriend picked a movie you had already seen, she wasn't expecting for the two of you to sit with popcorn and watch the flick.

Sissi was beginning to wonder if that was something only girls thought, or if William had simply missed the memo.

Holding in an exasperated sigh, Sissi tried to lead William in the right direction. She leaned towards her boyfriend, careful to position herself against his arm in a way that begged for an arm around her shoulders.

"Did you see that?" the oblivious boy asked, eyes glued to the screen.

"Haven't you already seen this movie?" Sissi asked, pulling away and scowling at her companion.

"Seven times," William said with a nod.

"…Seven," Sissi repeated, expression flat. William nodded vigorously.

"It's my favorite movie."

"Favorite," Sissi repeated. William nodded again. "Great."

William didn't respond, once more engrossed in the film. With an aggravated huff Sissi stood up, snatching her purse and making her way towards the outer aisle.

"Where are you going?" William asked when he noticed his date's chair suddenly become vacant.

"The bathroom," Sissi said shortly. She then shouldered her purse and, with a regal toss of her head, marched out of the theater.

Once out in the lobby Sissi's purposeful stride became a less directed wander, the girl not really sure what she was going to do with herself now. She hadn't needed to go to the restroom at all, really she was just irritated with her date and needed some time away from the boy before she smacked him.

Which left her meandering idly about the movie theater's lobby with no further plan in mind. Figuring she might as well look like she was doing something, Sissi made her way towards the snack counter. Making sure to stand close enough to look like she was examining what was for sale, but far enough away that no one would ask her if she needed help.

"Not enjoying your movie with William?"

"Huh?" Sissi asked, turning to see who had addressed her. She spotted Ulrich standing a few feet away, his eyes on the popcorn machine as it cooked.

"I asked about your date," Ulrich said, without looking at Sissi.

"Oh, it's fine," Sissi answered, also turning to stare at the popcorn machine. "It's going great actually, really well."

"That's good," Ulrich said.

"It is," Sissi agreed. "Very good."

"Yep."

Well, that had been an invigorating conversation.

"What about you," Sissi asked. "Shouldn't you be in the theater with Yumi right now?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said, shrugging.

"…Why aren't you?" Sissi asked when Ulrich failed to explain further. Ulrich shrugged.

"I think she's mad at me," he explained slowly. He was a little unsure about sharing his issues with Sissi of all people. "I'm not sure why though. She's the one who wanted to go see this movie, and now she's getting mad at me for watching it."

Gee. That sounded familiar.

"Is it a movie you've already seen?" Sissi asked curiously

"Yeah," Ulrich answered. "So?"

"Then I don't think she was planning on you actually watching the movie," Sissi said, turning her head to look at Ulrich. She found that Ulrich was staring back at her in confusion.

"What else would we do at the movies?"

"Ulrich, when a girl invites you to go see a movie you've already seen, it's because she's looking for some place to spend alone with her boyfriend. If you catch my drift."

"Oh," Ulrich said. "Really?" Sissi nodded. "Then why did she pick a movie I like?"

Wonder of wonders. There had been a time Sissi thought she was giving up a story book romance with Ulrich by going out with William. Who would have thought boys really were all alike.

"She probably didn't know you liked it," Sissi told him, rolling her eyes.

"Then why didn't she ask? Or tell me what she was planning before we came?"

Sissi opened her mouth to respond, and then let it close again. "She probably assumed you already knew," she said after a moment. Her eyes darted to the floor sheepishly for a moment before coming back up to meet Ulrich's. "I uh, I think I should get back to William now," she said, motioning to the right. Ulrich nodded, pointing in the other direction.

"Yeah, Yumi's probably wondering where I went. It, it was nice talking to you," Ulrich said awkwardly. Sissi thought she saw him smiling slightly.

"You too Ulrich," she said, giving the brunet a small wave, before turning and walking away.


	38. WxSxA

**Pairing: WilliamxSissixAelita. Another of my more abstract pairings, although not crackish (however I'm still waiting for a chance to get into some nice, light hearted crack again). Enjoyyy.**

It was almost laughable Aelita thought as she waited behind the shed. He thought he was so sneaky, so slick with what he was doing. How it had never occurred to him that she might be doing it right back was practically laughable.

Five months they had been together; five long, loving, and what Aelita had thought were loyal months. That was until she spotted William in the woods that fateful day, cuddling up to Sissi as if she was the only girl he could ever love. At first she had felt shocked and betrayed, and then William had appeared with flowers and she convinced herself that she had simply imagined it all.

And then Sissi came to her- she too had discovered William's little secret, that she was not his only love.

The two girls had sat together in Aelita's room for what ended up being hours, talking and talking and talking. They weren't bonding or becoming fast friends over a shared betrayal, nothing like that. It was more that they shared a common problem, and knowing that they could complain to one another and receive nothing but agreement and total understanding, it was a good feeling. It may have colored their responses to one another, sure, after all a friend who was not involved as they were would suggest they throw William to the curb as soon as possible or confront him about the betrayal and see what he had to say for himself.

Not these two. Instead they decided that they should get back at him, do something to show him just how he'd made them feel. It had seemed like such a brilliant idea. They both hook up with someone else, and then be sure to let William catch a glimpse of them with their new man. Just a glimpse, nothing more.

Neither girl was quite sure what caused their "someone else" to be each other.

Both girls had spent many a distracted class period or sleepless night trying to figure that one out, yet to this day not one could answer that question. They had figured out one thing however.

How it happened was irrelevant, what mattered now was that it had taken their plan and turned it on its ear.

Aelita had thought it was the perfect plan really. If William thought they were together, couldn't Sissi imagine how badly it was mess with his psyche? To think that his two girlfriends may know about what he was doing, and that they could be cheating on him? With _each other_? It was brilliant she thought.

Sissi disagreed. They couldn't let William know about them, they just couldn't. Because if he found out, who else would he tell? Sissi Delmas dating another girl? If such news was spread around the school, she'd be ruined. Completely, absolutely, totally _ruined. _Aelita herself couldn't quite grasp what was so wrong with the fact that Sissi and she were together, she'd seen other girls dating each other at the school before. But Sissi convinced her to keep them quiet. They continued to meet in secret though, a quick hidden kiss after breakfast, a rendezvous before dinner. Or skipping lunch on a Sunday, like today.

Aelita sighed, chipping absently at the paint crumbling from the side of the shed as she waited for Sissi to arrive. She was running late today, having texted a message saying that William had wanted her to go eat with him, and she was trying to find a way to weasel out. Aelita hopped she could.

The soft thud of footfalls from around the front of the shed put Aelita on sudden alert, though her defenses lowered when it was Sissi who rounded the corner, brushing long hair back over her shoulder as she dropped her book bag on the grass.

"Finally," she huffed, "I thought he was never going to leave me alone." She then smiled, walking over and pulling Aelita into a hug.

"He didn't want you to go, huh?" Aelita asked, returning the embrace.

"No," Sissi said with a sigh. She released Aelita, although kept hold of one of the girl's hands as she backed against the shed wall. "When I told him I had something else to do he got all clingy and complained that I don't hang out with him anymore," she continued, sliding down to the ground. She patted the grass between her legs, and Aelita plopped down, leaning back against Sissi.

"How did you get away from him?" Aelita asked, curiously.

"I told him I needed to use the restroom," Sissi said. "He tried to wait outside the door, but luckily Emily was in there, so I was able to sick her on him to chase him away."

"How nice would it be if William actually returned her feelings?" Aelita asked. "Then maybe he would finally break up with us, and I wouldn't have to share you anymore."

"It would be nice," Sissi said, resting her chin on Aelita's shoulder. The pink haired girl heard the silent 'but' at the end of Sissi's sentence and sighed softly.

It would be nice, but then what would they do? Keep meeting in secret while all of the admirers who were held back by their taken status stepped up? And without William, Sissi and Aelita would no longer have anything in common, nothing to talk about with each other at all these secret meetings. What would happen then, when they only thing linking them was gone?

Aelita chose not to question it.

"Very nice," she said, nodding her head. "It would be very nice."


	39. XxF

**Pairing: XanaxFranz. Yeah, yeah, I know, I died. But lo and behold, I live again! So, this pairing is Franz being semi-obsessed with finishing our favorite computer program/virus. It's a little funky, I know, but it wouldn't be ASOL if all the pairings were normal and cute. Enjoy :]**

Franz's finger hovered over the enter key. Before him, blazed across the computer screen in bright, luminescent red lettering were the words CONFIRM DELETE. Below it was the long, complicated strong of letters and numbers that formed the name designated to Franz's program by the heads of Project Carthage. A program he himself referred to by a shortened version of the intricate designation.

X.A.N.A.

For months now, Franz had worked diligently to put together, piece by painstaking digital piece, the nearly complete program that was X.A.N.A. Its creation had been a sort of protective measure undertaken by the leaders of Project Carthage. Although Franz didn't know the intimate details, he knew that Project Carthage was developing some sort of way to disrupt communications; a few of his fellow scientists hypothesized that it was to be implemented upon the military.

Franz wasn't sure how accurate these conjectures were, only that whatever it was Project Carthage was up to, it was very secretive, and very likely illegal.

Which brought him back to the reason for X.A.N.A.'s creation. Should Project Carthage's work fall into the wrong hands, be they that of law enforcement, the government, or a rouge project member, all that would need be done is the activation of X.A.N.A. and all of Project Carthage's work would be destroyed by the impossibly advanced computer virus Franz had been instructed to design.

A virus that was so very near completion.

But now he was to end his work on the program, destroy what all existed of it, and be moved to a new station, with a new job within Project Carthage; something to do with working on the computer from which the entirety of the project could eventually be run. A computer aficionado like Franz should have been ecstatic at such an opportunity, and yet he couldn't quite shuck off the disappointment at not being able to complete that which he had spent _so much time_ on.

He sighed at his finger continued to hover unwaveringly above the enter key.

He could hear the soldiers shuffling about outside of the door to his small, cramped personal office. They were about to make sure that no information or technology happened to jump into the pockets of the scientists working for Project Carthage. Chewing his lip, Franz surprised himself by suddenly thinking to himself _just how hard could a couple of computer illiterate soldiers be to fool?_

Before he had even taken the time to reconsider what he was doing, Franz was slipping a blank CD from the piles of them scattered across his desk and shoving into the disk drive, his fingers flying across the keys and he closed out the program deletion and opened a different program.

He would not sit back and allow this program that he was worked _so hard_ on simply be tossed away.

Frowning, Franz tapped nervously on his desk as he waited for the new program to finish running. As soon as it was done, he popped the CD out and crammed it into one of his lab coat's inside pockets, hiding it as well as he could behind a handkerchief. He then re-launched the deletion program, watching as the program was scoured from his hard drive.

He grinned to himself when it was done, patting his hidden pocket as he turned away from the computer and towards the door, and the awaiting guards.

These men may have controlled everything else he did with this little project of theirs, but they would not force him to simply throw away the greatest program he had ever written.

Besides, it was only a simple backup program. How much harm could he cause by just taking it home and finishing it up?


	40. Guest UxOC

**Chapter writen by: elle127. Pairing: UlrichxRisa (on of her OCs). This is an excerpt from her coming fic, a crossover between (if I'm not mistaken) Code Lyoko, Bleach, and Harry Potter. She already has some stories posted with these OCs and crossover combintion, so check them out when you have a chance! Thank you elle for your chapter!**

Ulrich leaned against the doorframe of Risa's dorm while she was inside it. It was obvious he was keeping lookout but students were allowed to be in their dorms now.

Jen peered around the wall with Odd next to her. She withdrew as soon as she saw Ulrich turn his head in their direction. Jen and Odd pressed themselves against the wall until Jen dared to take another peek. Ulrich's attention was diverted into Risa's room.

"This is pointless," Odd muttered. "We can't hear them."

Jen fumbled with her pocket and withdrew two flesh colored strings and handed one to Odd.

"Weasely's Wizard Wheezes Extendable Ears,=E 2 she muttered happily. They put the strings in their ears and suddenly they had sound. Jen pressed her finger to her lips signaling quiet.

"You seem convinced that XANA's behind a power flicker," they heard Ulrich say.

"I'm not taking any chances," was Risa's response. There was some shuffling and then they heard Ulrich again.

"I hope it's nothing"

"Yeah, I do too, but trusting my luck we're gonna be faced with another dual front attack and if XANA's gotten control of hollows again…" her voice trailed off causing Odd and Jen to lean closer to the while putting them at a greater risk of being seen but neither Risa or Ulrich said anything more. Odd and Jen kept the extendable ears in place hoping one of them might speak again.

Risa walked out of the dorm with her shoulder bag, probably containing her laptop and shut and locked the door behind her. As she walked toward the main foyer Jen got an idea. She slid her wand from her other pocket and pointed it at Risa.

"You didn't see this," she muttered at Odd. With a casual flick of the wrist Risa tripped over something and with a dull thud hit the ground. Jen flicked her wrist as Ulrich went to help her up, causing him to fall on top of her.

Jen and Odd high-fived each other again.

~Five Minutes Previously~

Risa pulled the key to her dorm out of her pocket and slid it into the lock. She fumbled with it for a few seconds before the telltale click and the door swung open. She walked inside and started fiddling with a sleek black HP laptop while Ulrich leaned casually in the door frame. He was so busy watching her that he didn't see the flash of movement around the corner or the flesh colored strings wiggling their way over.

"You seem pretty convinced that XANA's behind the power flicker," he said.

"I'm not taking any chances," Risa replied placing the laptop in her black messenger bag.

"I hope it's nothing," Ulrich said as Risa walked out of the dorm, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Yeah," Risa said somberly. "I do too, but trusting my luck we're gonna be faced with another dual front attack and if XANA's gotten control of hollows again…" her voice trailed off as they made their way back to the main foyer.

They walked a little ways until Risa tripped over something and with a dull thud hit the ground. Thankfully her laptop had landed on top of her not damaging it. Ulrich reached out his hand to help her up but for some reason fell forward on top of her.

They both flushed bright red as they sat there with Ulrich basically straddling Risa in the middle of the hallway.

"Well this isn't the slightest bit awkward," Risa said with a weak laugh. Ulrich stood up and held out his hand again. Risa took it and let him pull her up. They laughed slightly before plowing on into a very awkward silence in which they continued back up to the foyer.

~*~*~*~

Unfortunately for Jen, the return to the past only worked in France. The next day at breakfast Principal Delmas came over to the table and handed Jen a thick yellowish- brown envelope . Her name and address were written in emerald green ink and a red wax seal sealed the envelope shut. She groaned as she slid her finger under the seal and pulled out the contents, a letter written on parchment. Her dark brown eyes scanned the letter and she shoved it back into the envelope.

"What was that all about?" Risa asked. She was sitting across from Jen and next to Ulrich.

"I was lazy yesterday and used my wand to make the bed," she lied avoiding Odd's eye. The letter was reprimanding her about the usage of a trip jinx on a muggle in the presence of a muggle but Risa wasn't to know that the muggle victim's name was Ulrich Stern…


	41. HxS

**Pairing: HervexSissi. I meant to be working on my NicholasxSissi chapter, and ended up writing the other lacky instead. Ah well, I think it turned out okay. SissixNicholas will be the next chapter. Until then, enjoy :]**

**P.s. I just moved out and into college houseing, and have since had a slew of computer, and various other, problems. So my updates of writing, which had become rather rapid fire, will be slowing until I can work my way through all of these issues. Ah, college.**

Herve twiddled his thumbs nervously, glancing across at the girl sitting at the end of the lab table across the room from his. She was currently staring into the mirror of her compact, her lips pulled into a small pout as she dabbed gingerly at her cheeks, fixing any minor smudges in her otherwise impeccable makeup. She then batted at her long, ebony hair, trying to get it just how she wanted it. She would pause occasionally in her preening to glance coyly at the boy sitting behind her. Herve wasn't sure if he was glad that the boy was ignoring the girl's battered eyelashes or annoyed that anyone could give the cold shoulder to such a wonderful girl.

For wonderful, she was. Her shimmering hair fell to the small of her back, and her red lips were like pomegranate seeds in her heart shaped face. Sparkling grey eyes looked up through long black lashes, giving the girl an ever demure expression. Yet the set of her shoulders, her straight back, they always gave away the wealth of confidence hidden behind that lovely face.

She was the principal's daughter, Elizabeth Delmas, the girl every boy in the school was crushing on.

Including Herve.

Sharing almost every class with the obsidian haired beauty, Herve was given quite a bit of time to spend staring at the lovely girl. And with each minute he spent basking in her glorious presence, his crush seemed to double in size, until it had swelled so large that he wasn't sure his heart could contain it any longer.

Now, he knew that there was only one way to combat this ever growing love for the dazzling Sissi. He had originally tried to simply ignore his feelings, but they fought him every step of the way, leaving him dizzy and clammy palmed whenever he found himself in the amazing girl's presence. And if he couldn't ignore them, then he would have to do the opposite. He would have to confront them.

He would have to _admit_ them.

Herve tried to swallow around the lump that formed in his throat as he considered this. He had never done anything like what he was considering doing now. Sure, he'd had crushes in his life, but never had they been so powerful, so heart pounding, so _all consuming_ as the one he harbored for Sissi. Just that thought alone left him feeling weak kneed.

If someone had told him before he'd come to Kadic that a girl would end up having him wrapped around her finger without even trying, he'd have laughed at them. Now he wished that person could have found him sooner.

Sighing, Herve turned his attention back to class, just as the teacher was wrapping up her explanation of the night's homework. Herve wasn't worried that he hadn't been paying attention. It looked like an easy enough assignment. He could probably do it in his sleep. Not like the task he was about to attempt.

The bell ringing startled Herve, leaving him blinking in surprise as his classmates broke out in chatter, tossing their things into their bags and clambering for the door. Herve noticed Sissi was finishing packing away her things and gave another start, realizing he was about to lose his window.

Leaping to his feet, Herve shoved his things haphazardly into his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, almost taking out his lab partner as he hurried over to Sissi's lab bench.

"Sissi!" he shouted, as he reached her table. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised in a delicate arch as she eyed him imperiously. Herve could already feel his cheeks burning. He plowed through his embarrassment as best he could, however, knowing that he might not get another chance like this.

"I was, uh, I was wondering, uh-uh, would you…could I—"

"Of course," Sissi said, cutting him off with a wave of her hand. Herve blinked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Really?" he asked. He was scarcely breathing, suddenly terrified that he was dreaming.

"…Didn't I just say yes?" Sissi asked. "Besides, Nicolas could use some help," she added, motioning to the boy sitting next to her. Herve blinked in confusion, glancing between Sissi and the blonde to her right.

"Help?" Herve repeated. Sissi gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, I can't always expect him to be the one to do my homework, can I?" she asked. "You two can work together. It'll take less time." Herve continued to stare open mouthed as Sissi finished gathering her things.

"Here," she said, handing him her textbook, "you can carry this for me." She then tossed her book bag to Nicolas, who stood when she did, and followed her as she strutted towards the door, leaving an owl eyed Herve in her wake.


	42. NxS

**Pairing: NicholasxSissi. Yes, I know. I vanished. College does that to a person. I am working to get myself back on track. But I can't make any serious promises until summer starts. However, if you're a fan of RenaYumi's April Fool series, then you'll see some of me when that comes out (I'm helping co-write). Well, enough with that--on to the chapter! It's all cute and cuddly like, though more friendship that romance. Enjoy!**

Five year old Nicholas stared up at the doors of the Kadic school's Kindergarten classroom through wide, unsure eyes. Fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt, he glanced over to his left, where his mother was standing, holding his band new backpack in one hand while she talked with Nicholas's new teacher. Looking away from the adults, Nicholas turned his attention through the open doors and into the classroom beyond.

"Mom," Nicholas whispered, reaching up and tugging on the woman's long skirt. His mother lightly shushed him as she continued to talk to the teacher. Nicholas frowned, but didn't interrupt again, choosing instead to fairly plaster himself to his mother's side.

"And this must be Nicholas!" a cheery voice said. Nicholas blinked in surprise as his new teacher suddenly appeared crouched down in front of him. She smiled brightly, showing off rows of straight white teeth between lips painted with too much red lipstick.

"Um, hi," Nicholas said quietly, sinking even further against his mother's side.

"Now, now, Nicholas," his mother chided gently as she placed her hand on his back, nudging him forward. "Don't be shy." Little Nicholas pursed his lips as he stepped forward towards the teacher. She continued to grin, extending her hand to him as she did.

"My name is Miss Mary," she said. Nicholas extended his own hand, after a nudge from his mom, and shook the woman's hand. Continuing to smile, Miss Mary stood back up and retrieved Nicholas's backpack from his mother and then, after a goodbye between mom and son, she took Nicholas's hand and led him into the classroom.

"This will be your cubby, Nicholas," Miss Mary said, pointing out the place where Nicholas could put his things. She put his backpack away for him, and then led him over to the cluster of small round tables in the middle of the room, where the other students were already sitting. Miss Mary brought Nicholas to a table where, at the moment, only one other student was sitting.

"Hi!" she said, waving as Miss Mary pointed out the seat were Nicholas's nametag was before moving off to go welcome the other new students.

"Hi," Nicholas said, ducking his head shyly as he scooted into his new seat. The girl's smile widened, and she thrust out her hand confidently.

"I'm Sissi," she said, "Sissi Delmas." She pointed to her nametag with her other hand, as if she thought Nicholas wouldn't believe her without proof.

"My name's Nicholas," Nicholas said, offering Sissi his hand, which she shook vigorously before letting go.

"I never went to a school before," Sissi continued cheerfully, making up for Nicholas's shyness with her wealth of energy. "I'm excited. My Daddy told me that you can make lots of nice friends at school. I hope I do." She paused, eyes going wide before she asked, "Nicholas, will you be my friend?"

Nicholas blinked at Sissi. No one had ever asked him to be their friend before. A blush quickly worked its way across his cheeks, and he ducked his head again.

"Um, okay," he said, fidgeting with his shirt hem. He looked back up when Sissi cheered happily.

"We're gonna to be best friends," she announced.

"Best friends?" Nicholas repeated. Sissi nodded.

"A best friend is like your favorite friend." Nicholas's eyes went wide.

"I'm your favorite friend?" he asked.

"Yep," Sissi said, nodding. She then paused thoughtfully. "Well, you're kinda my only friend. But when I get more friends, you can still be my favorite one." Nicholas's blush darkened.

"Um, okay," he said. "Then you can be my best friend too."


	43. OxX

**Pairing: OddxXana. Female Xana, to be precise, since it's about time I gave that one a whirl. This comes from a larger idea I had that never came to fruition. In the words of Rena, it's "Wierd. Cute, but weird." Enjoy.**

Odd stared around the hallway's corner, watching Ulrich's back as the boy held his cell phone to his ear, his posture radiating his annoyance as he waited for the person he was calling to answer. Swallowing nervously, Odd glanced down at the silenced phone in his hand. Its screen glowed brightly, showing an incoming call. The familiar phone number was labeled with Ulrich's name on the caller ID.

_Don't you dare answer it, _a soft, feminine voice whispered, the sound echoing only within the confines of Odd's mind.

_I was planning on it, _Odd thought back, scowling at his mental companion. _I'm not that stupid._

_I doubt that, _the voice hissed back, its tone laced with annoyance. _But just in case._ Odd grunted as he felt the muscles in his arm lock up, stopping him from being able to move it at all. Even if he wanted to answer the call, he wouldn't be able to now.

_Nice trick, Xana, _Odd thought, gathering all of his disdain for the virus and trying to mentally shove it at his unwanted visitor. _Do you do birthday parties too?_

_Silence! _Odd allowed himself to feel triumphant in his small victory. There was nothing her liked quite as much as razing the computer virus. Any time she couldn't come up with a response other than angry shouts was counted as a win in his book.

_Now, _the virus hissed, distracting Odd from his thoughts. _He's still distracted. Get going, you useless human._

_A please wouldn't kill you,_ Odd responded as he turned, taking off down the hallway. Being careful to avoid taking any routes that would risk getting him spotted by any of his friends, Odd worked his way out of the school building and across the courtyard. Checking to make sure that no one was looking, he then darted into the woods, making his way quickly towards the sewer lid that would lead him to the factory's underground passage.

_Could you go a little faster? _Xana asked as Odd dodged between the trees.

_If you wanted fast, you should have possessed a track runner instead of an art student, _Odd responded with a huff. _I'm going as fast as I can._

_I think you can go faster, _Xana said, and Odd suddenly pictured the computer virus as human, pouting at him while also doing one of those disdainful sniffs that says, through the movement of mucus, 'I'm better than you.'

His image of a human Xana looked oddly like Sissi.

_I am nothing like that useless little pest, _Xana said, her annoyance with the comparison echoing through Odd's thoughts.

_I never said you were, _Odd responded. _If you would quit picking through all my thoughts, you wouldn't keep jumping to wrong conclusions, you know._ There was a soft huff sound from Xana, but nothing else. Relieved that she'd decided to sulk in silence, Odd continued on in peace.

For a short while.

_Are you sure you can't go any faster?_

_Do you want to do the running? _Odd asked. _You use your little data-y legs, and I'll ride shotgun and complain about how much faster you need to be going._ Xana grumbled something unintelligible in response.

_What was that? _Odd asked. There was a moment of silence, and then,

_I don't want to do the running, _Xana spat.

_So you'll stop complaining? _Odd asked.

_Yes, yes, _Xana said, _I'll stop commenting._

_Complaining._

_Just keep running._

Grinning at his second victory of the day, Odd closed the distance between himself and the ever nearing manhole cover. Dropping to his knees once he reached it, he was just bending down to lift it up when Xana interrupted him.

_Odd, _she said softly. Odd struggled not to sigh.

_Yes Xana? _He asked.

_I love you._

Odd didn't hold back his sigh this time, frowning as he pulled the manhole cover up and set it aside. He could feel Xana hovering at the edge of his mind, waiting for his response. Shaking his head as he lowered himself into the sewer, Odd pulled the cover back closed before replying with a quick,

_Yeah, yeah. Love you too._


	44. UxWxJxO

**Pairing: UlrichxWilliamxJeremyxOdd. Ha! See, I didn't forget about my baby 3 After long last, here comes the next instalment in ASOL. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ulrich rolled over, flinging one arm sleepily around the waist of the person snuggles up beside him. "Mmm, Yumi," he mumbled sleepily. The warm body next to him mumbled something unintelligible in response, and scooted a little closer.

Somewhere, Ulrich's sleep clogged mind thought it heard laughter, but it quickly dubbed the sound as "noise from the hallway" and filtered it back out again.

"I love you," a voice muttered, causing a small smile to flicker across Ulrich's face. The bed shifted as someone moved, and Ulrich tugged the person beside him even closer.

"Five more minutes," his sleepy self attempted to say. A few more giggles sounded, and Ulrich sighed internally. Whoever was in the hallway was going to get it when he finally got out of bed.

"Five more minutes," Ulrich's companion agreed, and the poor, tired boy didn't even pause to consider the fact that the voice has come from behind him.

"Oh, Aelita," another voice mumbled contentedly. Ulrich's brow furrowed in sleepy confusion.

"Yumi?" he mumbled, shifting away from the person beside him. They didn't let him get far before they reached out, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Out in the hall, the giggling grew louder.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" the person lying beside Ulrich asked. Ulrich's first thought was _I'm not Yumi._ The second was _Hey, I know that voice._ The third was _Oh crap._

Ulrich's eyes opened at the same time as those of the person beside him. For a long, confused moment, he and William stared at one another, their bafflement reflected in the other's expression. And then, with very manly shouts of 'Get off of me!', they scrambled away from one another. At the same time, the giggling erupted into full blown laughter.

William's shout was enough to wake up the boy on his other side, who had only enough time to feel startled before William, in his haste to escape cuddling with Ulrich, literally fell across him. Shouting his indignation, Jeremy shoved the older boy with a surprising strength, sending William the rest of the way across the bed and onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was tripping his way over Odd, whose reaction was much more mild than Jeremy's—in fact, when Ulrich turned to look at the blonde, Odd's response was only a loud snore.

Eventually the boys who were conscious stopped gawking at one another long enough to notice the gaggle of girls at the door, all of whom were either using the door frame or one another for support as they laughed.

"Did—did you get it?" Yumi gasped.

"Please tell me you did," Emily added as she leaned against the older girl.

"I got it!" Sissi cried, before laughing even harder as she handed her camera back to the other girls. Aelita nabbed it, grinning widely as she looked at the screen.

"Priceless!" she shouted. Then, with a final set of joyful looks at the boys, the girls piled out of the room, their raucous laughter following in their wake.

It was a long time before any of the boys could gather their wits enough to respond, and when they did it was a bleary eyed Odd who spoke.

"…Why are you all in my bed?"


	45. SxUxOxW

**Pairing: SissixUlrichxOddxWilliam. Sooo I love this one. It's Sissi centric (the character that my next drabble is supposed to be about, go figure) and I really love how it turned out. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

In her third grade year, her first at Kadic, Sissi met Ulrich Stern. Her love, like that of any little girl who has just met her prince charming, was as quick as lightning and as steadfast as a mountain. She'd followed the little love of her life all around campus. Never once did she notice the gaggle of boys that would follow _her _around—no, she only had eyes for her true love.

Ulrich, for his part, was not all that impressed by this girl with dark hair and grey eyes who tried to latch onto his arm and declare that they were meant to be. He was a boy, and he had no time for the silliness of a _girl_. His friends would make fun of him whenever they saw him being tugged about by Sissi, calling him the future Miss Sissi, and shouting 'look, there's your girlfriend!' whenever the principal's young daughter walked into class.

Because of his friend's taunting Ulrich grew to dislike the girl who followed him around, and because Ulrich's friend were the reason he didn't like Sissi, Sissi decided she wouldn't like his friends either. And so the vicious cycle began.

In her sixth grade year, Sissi began chatting online with boys, and it was in this way that she meant the love of her life. He was funny, smart, kind, understanding—everything she'd ever hoped to find in a boy (and, secretly, all the things she imagined Ulrich should be, too). She was head-over-heels, floating on clouds, madly and truly in love.

Odd, a boy in Sissi's class, and a member of the hated _Ulrich's Friends_, also happened to be experimenting with online love at about the same time as Sissi. And, like Sissi, he surprised everyone by finding his own cyber-soul mate. She was witty, intelligent, caring, loving—everything Odd believed his Princess Darling would be. He had never before been so madly in love, he informed his friends, and he had to arrange to meet his angel in person as soon as possible.

When he discovered it was Sissi sitting waiting for him on the school steps, Odd turned tail and ran, vowing to never trust another online dating site as long as he lived. And, because the love of her life was busy deleting all of his online accounts, Sissi was left alone and waiting. She, like Odd, ended the day with a vow that her first ever cyber relationship would also be her last.

In her tenth grade year, Sissi finally, _finally,_ gave up her lifelong love affair with the brown haired boy in class who would never love her back (if the way he was currently kissing Yumi was anything to go by). Suddenly left without a darling to follow about, Sissi had hoped to fall back on her cushion of adoring fans. However, it seemed that once the Queen of Mean, the Unattainable Ice Princess, decided she was on the market, all of the boys lost interest (except for Herb and Nicholas, and that was just creepy so no).

William, like Sissi, was also finding his tenth grade year to be the one in which he finally gave up years of hopelessly chasing a heart he would never have. Unlike Sissi, he didn't have a fan following of potential runner-up girlfriends from which he'd expected to have his pick, and in all honesty he wouldn't have wanted to anyway. After all, what's the point of being a hopeless romantic if the romance isn't hopeless?

In the end, it was what made them a perfect match. Sissi—popular, prim, prissy Sissi—wasn't about to let just any boy scoop up her heart after so many years of her hurling it at one boy. And William—romantic, hopeless, relentless William—wasn't going to waste even a moment of his time on a girl that wasn't anything but immune to his charms.


	46. SxJ

**Pairing: JeremyxSissi. Man, Sissi and Jer have been feeling the love from me recently. It must be a sign. Of what, I have no idea, but I'm betting it's a sign of _something._**

* * *

Jeremy was a genius. This was not a statement born of his ego (although his wasn't exactly tiny), nor was it the doting sentiment of a loving parent. It was simply a fact—to call Jeremy brilliant was like calling the sky blue. It was what it was, end of story.

To call Sissi a genius, on the other hand, was a statement that was open to a little more interpretation. Which is why genius Jeremy, for all his wit and high IQ, could not, for the life of him, figure out what Sissi was doing on this bus, in the seat beside him, on her way to a college level seminar on advanced particle physics. A few times he'd considered asking her what exactly she was doing, and why she'd gotten on the wrong bus that morning (as she'd clearly meant to take the weekly shuttle downtown to go shopping instead), but every time he turned towards her to speak she would glare at him, as if psychically predicting his stupid question, and he would quickly turn his attention back to his half of the bus seat.

"What?" she asked snippily, after the fifth time that Jeremy's curiosity had backed down.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound innocent and naive.

"Don't play dumb, Belpois," she said, frowning. "It doesn't suit you."

"Uh," Jeremy said, surprised by her brisk response.

"Uh," Sissi parroted before rolling her eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know what you—"

"Yes you do," Sissi said. "You keep looking at me, because you want to ask me something." She fixed Jeremy with her grey eyed stare.

"Okay," Jeremy said, feeling oddly challenged by Sissi's stare, "you're right; I do have a question for you. Why are you on this bus?" Jeremy allowed himself a small moment of pride when his question seemed to momentarily confuse Sissi.

"I'm going to the college lecture," she said, frown deepening.

"Why? Since when are you into particle physics?"

"Since we talked about it in class," Sissi said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"We've never talked about particle physics in class," he said. Sissi blinked, looking surprised for a brief moment before she was able to pull her look of indifference back into place.

"Well, I still like it," she said with a sniff.

"You like physics?" Jeremy said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Sissi narrowed her back.

"Yes," she said.

Her gaze met Jeremy's unimpressed look. For a long moment the two stared at one another, each waiting for the other to back down.

"Fine!" Sissi snapped, the first to break. "I don't like physics. I don't even know what—what…what whatever we're going to see is about. I'm only going because my father thinks it will look good on my academic record."

"Ha," Jeremy said, feeling oddly triumphant for having gotten Sissi to admit her terrible truth. Silence then fell between the pair, until an unexpected question came to Jeremy. It was on his tongue and out his mouth before he could stop it. "If you're not interested in science, then what are you interested in?"

Sissi blinked at Jeremy. Jeremy blinked back. Sissi frowned, clearly trying to determine if Jeremy's question was in some way two sided. Eventually she seemed to decide it wasn't.

"I like literature," she answered slowly. Jeremy couldn't help his eyebrows rising.

"Literature?" he repeated. And then, before he could help himself, "you know, magazines aren't literature."

"Ugh, boys," Sissi said, shaking her head and turning away. Jeremy thought she was preparing to give him the cold shoulder, but she instead rummaged through her bag for a moment before producing a book, which she dropped into Jeremy's lap.

"_Hamlet_?" Jeremy read the cover in surprise. The book looked old, its pages bent and its spine ribbed with the evidence of a book that has been well read.

"Is it really that shocking?" Sissi asked, snatching the book back and tucking it against her chest. A part of Jeremy really, _really_, wanted to say yes, it was that shocking, because he hadn't even believed Sissi was capable of reading a newspaper, let alone a classic work of literature.

"No," he said instead, "it's not that surprising."

And as he looked at Sissi, seeing the grey eyed girl in a whole new light, he realized that it really wasn't that surprising at all.


	47. TxM

**Pairing: TamiaxMilly. It's late, I'm so tired I can't see straight, FF changed the 'you're logged in, here's your buttons' page, and I'm really, really hoping this chapter still makes sense when I re-re-read it in the morning. But I'm going to bed proud and with a long overdue update under my belt. I consider this a win. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Is today over yet?"

Tamia looked up in time to see her roommate slump to the floor, bag dumped beside her and door left wide open.

"Were you raised in a barn?" Tamia asked. Milly moaned theatrically into the carpeting. Sighing, Tamia rose from her desk chair and, nudging her roommate's legs aside, shut their door. Milly mumbled something that could have been 'thank you,' but Tamia assumed was actually a little more profane.

"Come on you," she sighed, grabbing her friend's wrist and tugging. Milly groaned, becoming dead weight in her friend's grasp.

"Don't wanna," she grumbled, tilting her head enough to see her friend. Tamia sighed.

"Don't you think you're a little old for this?"

Milly blew a raspberry.

"I'll take that as a no." Tugging again, Tamia was able to get the red head into a state something like on her feet. With another pull she directed her towards her bed, giving her a light shove to get her down again.

"Sit with me," Milly whined, latching onto Tamia as she fell.

"Wait—hey!" Tamia toppled onto the bed with Milly, the girl using an energy she'd lacked moments ago to somehow get Tamia stuck between her and the wall.

Tamia sighed openly at the red head.

Milly stuck her tongue out.

"I've had a bad day," she pouted. "You have to listen to all my problems now."

"Or I have to do my homework," Tamia said. "Because, you know, that one actually has a due date. And a grade."

"Psh."

"You just want me to fail, don't you?"

Milly pulled a face.

"Maybe," she said. "After all, someone has to stay at Kadic, make sure the newbies don't run the Echos into the ground."

"I think the paper will be okay," Tamia said, rolling her eyes at Milly's near constant source of worry. "Ninon's got a good head on her shoulders, and Anne-Sophie's photo's are great."

"But she's not a camera woman," Milly said. "We need a camera woman. We need you."

"Milly, you know we can't run the school paper forever, right?" Tamia asked—not that she needed to. Milly was well aware that their graduation date was impending—just six weeks away—and that she would soon have to hand the reigns over to their admittedly talented staff. But knowing the paper would be left in good hands had done little to placate the diminutive red head, who, as Kadic Echos's co-founder, felt an almost parental obligation to the periodical. With each day that they came closer to the final separation from their paper child Milly's anxieties grew.

However, Tamia was convinced there was more to Milly's worries than just the paper.

"Talk to me, Mill," Tamia said, grabbing her friend's hand and giving it a supportive squeeze.

"What do you mean?" Tamia gave her a flat look.

"I know it's not just the paper bugging you." Giving her friend's forehead a poke, she added, "I know there's more going on up in that big empty shell you call a head." Swatting half heartedly at Tamia's hand, Milly eyed her friend closely.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "So it's more than the paper." Tamia scooted closer.

"Spill." Scooting closer as well, Milly tucked one hand under her cheek.

"Okay, so, there's this…person," she said.

"Uh-huh?"

"That I might, you know, like."

"Yeah?" Milly squirmed a little.

"And I know we're about to leave Kadic. Like, forever." Tamia nodded.

"Go on."

"And I know that…this person, they're going to go study in a different country. Like, far from France different."

"Oh really?" Tamia struggled to keep her expression neutral.

"Really. We can email and stuff, but they won't be here. And so, I won't see them for like, a really long time."

"Right," Tamia said. Her mind flashed briefly to the fact that she was going to continue her studies in America. _Stop that_, she mentally hissed. _You're being dumb._

"Yeah," Milly continued, as Tamia debated with herself. "So, I want to tell this person how I feel, you know? But it's…weird. For me to like them. So, I don't know what to do."

_Yeah, it is weird to like your roommate._

"We graduate in six weeks, right?" Tamia asked, forcing her wayward thoughts aside. Milly nodded. "And they're studying abroad, right?" Milly nodded again, looking confused.

"Yeah, but what's that go to do with—"

"Everything." Milly frowned.

"I don't follow."

"Oh Milly," Tamia sighed. It was an argument she's been telling herself for weeks. It wouldn't be hard to explain to someone else. "After graduating, no matter what you say to this person, you won't see them again for a long time, right? Maybe never?" Milly was still frowning, but she nodded. "Then just tell them how you feel! If it doesn't work out, hey, you never see them again. And if it does? Bam, instant love. It's a win-win." Milly blinked, fixing Tamia with a hard, thoughtful look. For a single worried moment, Tamia thought her roommate was suddenly seeing right through her. Then,

"Hey, you're right." Tamia held back a sigh.

"I usually am."

"I can just tell them how I feel!" Tamia nodded, the butterflies in her stomach going wild.

"Just tell them." Milly sighed, breathing out all the weight of her worry.

"Wow," she said. "I can't believe I've been so worried, when the solution was so simple. I really should have seen this one from a mile away. After all, what makes more sense than a simple solution to deal with a simple person, right? I mean, all boys are pretty simple."

_Boys._ Tamia struggled to not frown. _Of course this is about boys. It's always boys._

"Right," Tamia agreed. Milly smiled—nothing big, but Tamia's stomach fluttered at the way it glowed in her friend's eyes.

"Thanks Tamia," she said. "You always know just what to say." Tamia nodded.

"Any time." She winked, adding, "I'd do anything to get you to stop pouting."

"Thanks, 'Mia." Sighing, Milly let her eyes slide shut. "For everything."

"Any time," Tamia repeated softly. She watched her friend's face for a while as the girl, relieved of her stressors, fell into an easy sleep. Eventually she reached up, gently brushing a lock of hair from the girl's face.

_Anything for you Milly, anything to make you smile._


	48. XxU

**Pairing: XanaxUlrich. I know it looks like UxY but trust me, it's not. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Ulrich allowed himself a triumphant smile as he watched the tower fade from red. With every victory they seemed to push Xana back just a little further, and today was no exception. They'd beaten Xana, reached the tower, and, once again, the computer's even plot had been quickly and neatly handled. There was nothing he could do now, but go hide where ever it was he hid and try and regroup.

Simple.

Or so Ulrich thought.

The sound of a body landing behind him had Ulrich jerking around, eyes going wide when he spotted the girl standing only a few feet away.

With a cackle Xana's warrior stood, marching towards Ulrich, weapon extended. Instinctively Ulrich stepped backwards, his heel finding the edge of the ledge he stood on, knocking a rock loose into the digital sea below.

Xana's eye flashed across Yumi's own as she spread her fan, its razor edge inches from Ulrich's exposed neck.

"Jeremy, Yumi's trying to push me into the digital sea!" Ulrich called, glancing back nervously at the open expanse behind him.

"_Ulrich, I'll bring you back in,"_ Jeremy shouted, causing Xana's warrior to grin.

"Yumi," Ulrich whispered, at a loss for what to do. He couldn't bring himself to attack her, but he wasn't sure he could wait for Jeremy either. "Yumi, please."

To Ulrich's surprise, Yumi's arm lowered, metal fan dropping to her side. Ulrich head his breath, not daring to move even an inch as he waited to see what his once friend would do next. Every muscle tensed when, slowly, Yumi's weaponless hand rose up.

A small gasp escaped Ulrich as Yumi's hand ghosted across his cheek.

And then Xana flashed across her gaze once more, and she was pushing him, sending him reeling backwards, tipping over the edge and towards the digital sea below.


	49. DxA

**Pairing: Mr. DelmasxAntea. I was going to so something all cute and nerd!love for this? But Idk, it got away from me and turned into what I usually do (because, like usual, I wrote it while falling asleep at the keyboard). I like the idea behind what I ended up with though.**

**Ps. Go read SnowPrincessMossy's latest fic. It's amazing and filled me with the need to write sad, prevented love. Love you Snowy~**

* * *

Jean Pierre Delmas was not perfect; of this he was well aware. It was not a fact that he was proud of, per say, but it wasn't one he was going to deny. However, for any and all faults he may have had, there was one trait he possessed of which he was very proud: Jean Pierre Delmas remembered people.

He remembered the first teacher to ever really have an impact on him.

She wasn't even really a teacher—she was a teacher's aid, standing at the front of an auditorium full of university physics students who could care less where they were or what they were learning and they drooled across their desks. Despite her audience's clear lack of interest, the aid had taught every lesson with unyielding enthusiasm, instilling within Jean an unexpected urge to be just as steadfast in the pursuit of his own goals. The very next day he'd changed his course of study from science to teaching.

Twenty years later his first act as a school principal would be to hire the aid as head of his science department, and wonder if she knew he was one of the first people expected to call her Ms. Hertz.

He remembered his first best friend.

They'd met in grade school, both of them sitting at the back of a history class hidden behind their books, playing the class fools as they waited for math lessons to roll around. For a short time they'd competed for the best test grades in trigonometry and physics, until they realized the other was the only person smart enough to join them in intelligent conversation. And even though attending different graduate schools would eventually erode their equal intelligence, they would continue to maintain the tightest of friendships.

Years after he seemingly just disappeared, Jean Pierre would continue to call Waldo Schafer his closest friend.

And, of course, he remembered his first love.

Pink haired, petite of build, and busting with a kind of intuitive intelligence that made her more than a match for both him and his best friend combined; the new girl sitting across from him in physics class became a crush the likes of which he would only experience once in his life. Everything about her was attractive: she has blindingly brilliant, her smile glowed, her sense of humor was impeccable, her body swayed and curved in all the right places, she loved cats, she thought comic books were awesome.

And she liked him back.

And yet they would only date twice, two wonderfully awkward dinner-dates filled with halfhearted ice breakers and prodding unproductively at their food. However, as terrible as the dates had been, the second had ended on an oddly perfect note. With Jean as of yet incapable of purchasing a car of his own, they'd been left to walk back to her house. The walk, in what was almost the dead of night through an empty city park, would turn into one of the most magical nights either teenager would ever have with another person.

But Jean was too nervous to seal the night with a kiss at her door, and the next day she couldn't quite manage an 'I had fun last night' from him, and so she'd moved on, locking wits and lips with someone a little less socially awkward.

Eventually Jean would move on, meet someone new, marry, have a daughter. But, like the teacher's aid and the boy sitting beside him in history, Jean Pierre Delmas would never forget his first love.

And, although she'd moved on to the man he'd called friend, he would never know that Antea Hopper never forgot _her_ first love either.


	50. WxJ

**Pairing: WilliamxJeremy. After finding this sitting finished on my comp, being 98 percent sure I hadn't posted this pairing, and realizing what number I was at, I just _had_ to post it. I think this pairing is super cute. And now I'm super sleepy. Enjoy~**

* * *

Sighing, William lay back across the grass, hands tucked behind his head and eyes on the sky above as he contemplated, not for the first time, one of his life's current great mysteries. He wasn't sure when it first happened. Maybe the day he first saw him? Maybe later? He didn't know. But while he wasn't sure of date or time or place, William Dunbar was sure of one thing.

He was in love with Jeremy Belpois.

It was strange, he knew, but there was something about the blonde that just attracted William to him. But this fact in and of itself was not the great mystery currently haunting William this day. His infatuation with the blonde was no hidden-from-himself secret (if the doodles covering his math notes were anything to go by). Rather, it was a kind of sub-point to the topic of his current crush:

He was in love with Jeremy Belpois, and had absolutely no idea why.

It was a strange problem to have, he knew, which was what made William all the more determined to understand what, exactly, had attracted him to the bespectacled boy who now haunted his daily thoughts.

For sometime William had thought it was simply his looks—blond hair, blue eyes, slender build; what wasn't to like? But then again, looks had never really been that big of a thing for William. Blond or brunette, blue eyes or brown, it had never really mattered all that much either way. Yet, while Jeremy wasn't any eyesore, he wasn't exactly what William would call beautiful. Not like some others like…like Yumi. Now _Yumi_, was she ever soft on the eyes. What with her soft pale skin and silky black hair, and those inky pools of mystery she called eyes…

But uh, this was about Jeremy. Not Yumi. And William eventually decided he was ruling out looks as a possibility. So what did that leave? The next logical jump was that if not his looks, then it was Jeremy's personality that had William so enamored. That happened, right? People fell in love with someone because of their personality? But then, what about Jeremy's personality was so loveable? He was nice, that was for sure, but he wasn't really more than cordially polite to William—he'd never really gone out of his way to do something nice for the older boy. And it certainly wasn't the blonde's sense to humor that William admired (he still wasn't entirely convinced Jeremy had one).

So if you take away looks, personality, what did that leave? Well, smarts. Did William admire Jeremy for his smarts? He didn't think so. Jeremy was such a type A personality, all science and math and organized, labeled folders and baskets. William, on the other hand, was not these things (if the fact that he'd secretly turned his dorm room into a photo studio was anything to go by). Certainly, William thought, the list making compulsions of a science nerd would do nothing but clash explosively with the organized chaos that was Williams free spirited, artist self.

Scowling up at the clouds above, the boy sighed. For all his rationalizing, William found he was doing little to actually convince himself of any of this.

"Whatever," he sighed, realizing that this crush was one he was just never going to make sense of. "Maybe what they say is true after all. Opposites really _do_ attract."


	51. XxT

**Pairings: XanaxTeddy. This is what happens when I go through old document folders. I might only think this one is cute because I'm sleepy, but the idea of three updates in a single night makes me too happy to leave it hidden. Also, I just love writing Xana as grumpy and frustrated. Hope you enjoy his annoyance as much as I do~**

* * *

Easing his way along the long, winding paths of wiring that zigzagged through the walls of Kadic's dorm building, Xana made his way deeper into the building's inner workings. His destination? Hopefully the dorm room of one of the little brats who, time and time again, thwarted his attempts at world domination.

His problem? He had no idea where those rooms could be.

As he meandered along he tried to find some sort of sign as to where he was going. But the wiring was only marked for what it supported—lighting, computers, heating—and didn't seem to differentiate between the male and female sections or different rooms. Xana would have to head all the way down to the basement circuit breakers for that.

And who knew how long going through all of _that_ would take?

No, Xana just didn't have the time for that, not if he wanted to launch his attack while the children were distracted by the dance anyway. So he continued along a random wire, taking a random left and hoping he chose the right random way.

It was after another good ten minutes of this that Xana began to wonder if maybe he should just leave and wait for another chance to strike. At this rate by the time he found the children's room the dance would be long over. He would probably be better off just retreating now and waiting until—

Hold on a second.

Coming to a stop, Xana stretched tentatively down a bundle of cording, at the end of which he could feel an electrical outlet crammed full of more plugs then it should hold. His mind immediately flashed to the blonde child, the one always using the computers. He probably had numerous computer devices hooked up in his room.

With a mental grin Xana redirected himself in his new direction, heading for the room with all of the electronic devices. It was as good a place as any to start. And even if the boy wasn't there, the find wouldn't be a complete loss. There were always the boy's computers to search through and destroy. That could be fun.

With all of these thoughts of computers and destruction in mind, Xana was rather surprised when he finally reached the room itself. Instead of the blonde boy he was expecting Xana found himself in a room with two young girls. They were talking about…something, Xana didn't really care to find out what. In fact he was just about to leave when he noticed what the red haired girl was holding. Xana wasn't sure _why_ the weird brown thing grabbed his attention, but it did. Digital curiosity piqued, Xana checked back with the super computer, which quickly provided an identity for the thing—"Teddy bear."

With a derisive snort at the slew of information for this strange thing, used primarily by humans as some kind of cuddly comfort, Xana decided to leave the pair and continue the search for his actual targets. However, he hesitated when his teddy bear search began turning up fiercer looking creatures—great big beasts seemingly made of nothing but muscle and teeth.

Realizing potential when its claws looked powerful enough to rip scrawny children into ribbons, Xana hesitated. Maybe he didn't need to find his enemies directly. Maybe a more convenient weapon was already staring him in the face.

One humiliating defeat later, and Xana was left with nothing more than a bruised ego, and the vow to never to use another human _toy_ as a weapon ever again.


End file.
